


The Devinee

by Azraeldean



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraeldean/pseuds/Azraeldean
Summary: This is based on degassing but in a an alien culture of all males the Devinee have taken in human males and are able to impregnate them. The Devinee are tall muscular and have wings. The children Devinee are less defined.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Papa child reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the summary it gives important information. All mistakes are my own. I will add tags as they become relevant. If I miss anything let me know. All constructive criticism welcome.

(Nash’s house - Edge’s room.)  
(Edge (a blond human of about 12) is sitting with his communication device with his best friend Malik ( a brunette human of about 12))  
Edge: Can you believe it Malik?  
Malik: That you hacked your communication device?  
Edge: No, that I am talking to a female.  
Malik: Ok, it is hard to believe your talking to Faelerah female. Considering we live in a society devoid of women.  
Edge: I know I am so lucky! ( They both giggle.) Let’s look at her picture again. ( He pushes a button on his communication device and we see a cute blue skinned female in several pictures.) I am more intrigued every time I see her figure.  
Malik: I bet you are.  
Edge: Hey Malik, Do you have the Chance collectible doll. I want him to sign it. ( We see a box with a blond doll in it, who must be Chance)  
(The Nash’s house downstairs)  
We see a picture, of what must be Edge and his Human father when Edge was little. The camera moves up and we see his human father put it back on a shelf)  
Static: ( Human father Nash’s first name) Edge! Ready to go?  
Edge: Hold on a second.  
Static: I can’t hold on a second. Jace is waiting for us.  
(Edge pushes a button to make the pictures disappear from his communication device and tries to put thedevice back to a neutral screen. Both humans get nervous. Edge’s father enters the room.)  
(Edges room)  
Static: Baby, what are you two doing? I thought you guys were excited for today.  
Edge: we are.  
Static: and what are you doing on your communication device?  
Edge: Me and Malik were just looking up information on our new school.  
( Edge brings up the school website. Static starts scrolling threw the popped up virtual website. Scrolling threw a virtual tour of the school.)   
Static: ( looks over and picks up the doll) I always knew he would become something big. Me back when I was in school I had a blonde Mohawk. Obviously I was the coolest person there. I mean how could anyone beat a hair do like that.  
Edge: Probably easily.  
Static: Well, meeting up with everyone again is going to be great. You are going to love all the memories your going to make. Now let’s go meet up with our friends. ( as he leaves he takes the hat off Malik’s head.)  
Malik: (to Static) Hey! I liked wearing that.  
Static: Well I have to return it. Come on Edge! (Edge gets up to leave and looking on his communication device sees he has a new message.) Edge! (Edge leaves)  
The Devinee   
(Devinee park)  
Static: Go and play with the others.  
Malik: Thanks for bringing us Mr. Nash I am excited to see some of the new people we will be at the school with.  
Jace :(a Devinee) Don’t you think we will be seeing enough of them over the year to come?  
Static: Stay where I can see you guys.  
Jace : You don’t have to worry about us.  
Edge: Yeah, we are practically adults.  
Static: Yes, twelve is so old. And baby...  
Edge: Yes, I know you’ll be right over there. He rushed me out of the house so fast I didn’t get to read my new message from Jasmine the Faelerah. In her last message she told me that ...( walks away talking to Malik)  
Jace: Guys! Over here!  
(Over by the playground)   
Malik: That sucks about the message.  
Edge: I know but Jasmine messaged me last night too.  
Malik: Oh? What did she say.  
Edge (closes his eyes) “ I keep looking at your picture the Faelerah don’t have much interaction with humans and your so interesting to look at and talk too.”Babe every time we talk it just makes me want to get to know you even better. Your amazing.”  
Malik: Wow  
Edge: it seems like she’s just as fascinated by me as I am by her.  
Malik: Too bad she doesn’t live on planet.  
Jace: Hey! (Edge and Malik run to catch up with him)  
They all gather together and survey the park together looking at a group of older Devinee holding instruments.)  
Edge: oh no, I bet they are going to play music from the 8,000s.  
(Jaiden’s cafe)  
Jai (Devinee): I made a new coffee blend I highly recommend it. It has tapioca and coco in it. It’s very sweet and has a kick of texture with it. It also goes great with the muffins I make that you love so much Lucien.  
Lucien: Jai, ideally I’d like something that wasn’t a days worth of calories. You know I am watching my weight.  
Jai: The drink is healthier than it sounds. Why don’t you try some. Then we can take a walk together, so you can burn some of the calories. We can go to the park we’re some of our friends and their kids are gathered and you can brag about the new drink.  
Lucien: Alright, alright. Oh my gosh is that Armand? (A small human of about 5 walks up to them)  
Jai: Yeah.  
Lucien: Hey sweetie, look at how grown up you are.  
Jai: Can you say, “Hi Lucien”?  
Armand: Hi. (He waves)  
Lucien: Hi. (He waves back)  
Jai: He starts kindergarten next week, can you believe it? It’s going to be great for him. I am excited for him to meet Devinee and other humans his age.  
KLucien: speaking of being around people your own age. I checked and you haven’t confirme your going to the “reunion gathering” thats happening tomorrow night.   
Jai: I know. I know.  
Lucien : Jai, we’re all really sorry your mate died, but it’s been a year. I think Julian would want you to get out and spend time with your friends. He wouldn’t want you to cut yourself off.  
Jai: Can we.... uh... why don’t I go grab the keys so I can lock up and we will go for that walk, ok. We are going to go to the park. Sound good baby? ( Goes in back with Armand)  
(The park)  
Edge: Oh, hi. Your Mr. Sternshine right?  
Axle (Devinee) : I am. And you must be Edge. Wow. Wow. Wow. Static’s son, I can’t believe your going to be one of my students. Time just flies by.  
Malik: Static?  
Edge: My papas first name. Weird, right? (They both smile and glance over to Static in the distance.)  
Axle: (Takes the hat from Jace) Thanks for bringing that I will take it to its proper owner. (Puts the hat on his head) Great, it was great meeting you guys. Uh, listen, go and enjoy your time at the park go meet some other people.  
Jace: Static? (Edge hits him) Ow! (They start to run)  
Axle: Hey guys, be careful! Be careful! Be careful! Okay just keep going. Don’t listen to me. Alright.  
(Further in the park)  
(As they run, they laugh loudly together. They stop running as they get to the pond.)  
Edge: Look...  
Malik: Yeah, that’s a really big tree.  
( Malik and Jace start to walk away, but Edge stays.)  
Jace: Edge? Let’s go. Oh, I see. Gonna hide behind that tree and message Jasmine?  
Edge: Shut up!  
Jace: ( mimicking Edge) Oh. She’s just so different, yet she understands me so completely. (Edge punches him) Ow.  
Mr. Rasnic (Devinee): And here is the pond you will see a lot of children both Devinee and Human gather around here. Most of the kids here feel too grown up for the playground even the humans.  
Jensen ( Devinee): Oh, you see Tobias? This won’t be like our old town.  
Jace: Tobias?  
Tobias (Devinee): Jace?  
( Jace goes up to Tobias.)  
Jace and Tobias: Omg! It’s so good to see you! Me? You! Lol Jinx you owe me a coke.  
Jace: Dude what are you doing here?  
Malik: I guess they’re friends.   
Tobias: My Apha father moved in with his new mate. Who happens to live in this town. So Alpha brought me here so I could meet some of the kids I would be spending the year with.  
Mr. R.: I think we’ll let you two get reaquantied and your alpha and I will finish talking about the benefits of this community and your future school together.  
Jensen: Tobias come find me when your done, ok?  
Tobias: Yes Alpha, I won’t go far ok?  
Jensen: Good.  
Jace: Oh, sorry. Malik, Edge, this is Tobias. We were on a Devinee softball team over the summer together.  
Edge: We could tell you guys are friends.  
Tobias: Nice to meet you  
Edge: Yeah. Ok, the coast is finally clear. Malik your coming with me,  
Malik: No, no.  
Edge: You two stand guard.  
(Edge and Malik go behind the large tree so Edge can check the message on his communication device.)  
Tobias: So is your friend always like that?  
Jace: Yes.  
Tobias: Really?  
(Malik runs up behind them and scares them by screaming boo!)  
Tobias: Humans.  
(Another part of the park)   
(Axle is looking at his communication device)  
(In a black ufo a blond man (Chance Roberts) is talking on his communication device)  
Chance: Kyson I am really truly okay but if you want to come to this gathering with me you can. (As he talks they show his collectible doll, and then him actually talking.) I just don’t want you to get bored it’s all very small town. Alright, it is sweet of you to want to meet my friends and I do want to show them my future mate. I love you too.  
(He hangs up his device. As he does you see the flash of his engagement ring.)  
(The park)  
( Chance gets out of the ufo and enters the park)  
Chance: Thanks. (To the driver who opened the ufos door for him)  
Driver: Your welcome.  
(In the park)  
Chance: Slash!  
Axle: Chance. Oh wow...(closes his communication device and gives him a hug) Well. Hey. Oh my, it’s great to see you.  
Chance: You too. So your a teacher at our old school now. Ok, here (gives him a present)  
Axle: Ok now, this is an upgrade for the schools technology system, right?  
Chance: Yes, it’s just something to show my gratitude to the school that gave me my start.  
Axle: Speaking of our old school days... How about this Jai’s old hat.  
Chance: Ok ( puts the hat on)  
Axle: Nice, it works on you.  
Chance: Yeah, it goes well with this shirt really well doesn’t it.  
Axle: Well, we all know you’ve always had better fashion sense than Jai.  
(Outside the park)  
Lucien: (Sees the ufo) Oh wow, look at that someone is certainly traveling in style aren’t they Jai.  
(Jai scans the park and sees Chance and Chance sees him. He waves at Jai when he sees him.( You get the sense that maybe they were once together))  
(Behind the big tree)  
Edge: Malik, Can you please chill, if we are caught I’ll just say you didn’t know what I was going to do.  
Malik: Oh, yeah great... So what does the message say?  
Edge: Malik, Jasmine is going to be on planet and she wants to meet me tomorrow.  
(Park entrance)  
Chance: What’s your stuffy’s name?  
Armand: Art  
Chance: Art?  
Jai: So you have a future mate? Congratulations.  
Lucien: Yeah, when’s the ceremony?  
Chance: Oh soon, but we haven’t pegged the exact date yet, but, well, your all invited.  
Axle: Cool, So when do we all get to meet Kyson?  
Chance: He’s going to fly down this afternoon. He’s so sweet he really wants to meet all my old friends.  
Axle: He’s an Aztle isn’t he?  
Chance: Yes he is.  
Jai: I always knew you’d meet the perfect mate.  
Chance: Well, so, I guess I should probably go now and check in to the hotel on planet. But Joey your really not going to the reunion gathering tomorrow?  
Jai: No, I am not.  
Chance: Well then why don’t you at least come hang out with us later it will be a smaller group.  
Jai: Well, um...  
Lucien: Of course he would. We will both come. We can’t wait to catch up.  
Chance: Great. So I’ll see you guys later then.  
( Mr. Sternshine takes the hat off her as she leaves)  
Lucien: By Chance.  
(Playground)  
(Edge and Malik are Swinging)  
Edge: I want to meet her, but I am worried I won’t meet up to her expectations of humans.  
Malik: I am sure you will. Jasmine is coming here. You can sate some of your curiosity. It’s a golden opportunity.  
Tobias: Who’s Jasmine?  
Jace: A female Falererian Edge me on some inter-spacial chat room. I bet she’s actually one of those spikey alien things, that will poke him anytime he gets close.  
Edge: And your a young immature Alien with wings but I am still friends with you.  
Jace: Oh, very funny.  
Tobias: Ok. If your meeting some strange alien you met in a chat room. It could be really dangerous.  
Edge: We just met I have been talking to him for months and your telling me about strangers.  
Malik: Guys don’t worry Jasmine is totally cool she’s coming here on some Falerian mission.  
Jace: What kind of mission would a Falerian go on?  
Edge: She’s a voluntary missionary. She travels with other aliens that help planets that are at war even ones like ours were the war our soldiers are fighting is on a different planet. She’s going to have some spare time. Stop worrying about me.  
( They start chasing each other around the park)  
(The Nash house - Edges room)  
(Static and Chance are looking at Edges collectible figurines)  
Chance: You have such a wonderful child and to have raised him all by yourself too. So cute too, even better than the cutie you were haha.  
Static:(looking at chances engagement ring) I can’t wait to meet Kyson. He got you such a pretty ring he must think highly of you.  
Chance: Thank you he wanted to get me a collar too which is traditional for his race. He says it’s to protect me from other aliens showing his claim but it seems so possessive to me.  
Static: I am sure he just doesn’t want anyone to get any ideas.  
(Edge enters the room drinking water)  
Edge: Why are you in my room?  
Static: It’s my house I am allowed to go where I want.  
Edge: Your showing off my figurine collection again? I know you like to show me off but next time can you ask before you trespass?  
Static: Next time can we be more polite to our guest. Baby...  
Edge: Your Chance Royal, I am such a big fan. You make a great superhero on your show, I love it when they give big parts to humans.  
Static: and your gushing.  
Edge: I can’t believe your actually here and friends with my papa.  
Chance: Shocking right? It’s great to see you my friends kid all grown up.  
Static: He wishes. So sneaking off to send secret messages?  
Edge: Did you... have you been spying on me? I deserve some privacy.  
Static: Relax, I wouldn’t do that to you. But I can tell your getting that attitude us humans get in our teen years.  
Edge: Papa I am not doing anything wrong.  
Static: Do yourself a favor and don’t have kids.  
Chance: No promises. (They leave) Bye.  
(Edge closes the door)  
(Edges’s room - later)  
Edge: Ok. We’ve gone through all the messages. No spikes and no mention of any other weirdness.  
Malik: Jace is just worried about you.  
Edge: Jace is just an idiot.  
Malik: That Tobias seems kinda cool.  
Edge: He’s fine I guess but he’s just your typical overprotective Devinee. That’s why I like Jasmine she’s so unique and exciting. I have never met a potential mate like her.  
Malik: Babe, you’ve never had a potential mate before.  
Edge: I know.  
Malik: Maybe...  
Edge: What?  
Malik: What Tobias said, about meeting strange aliens from a chat room. He’s right it could be dangerous.  
Edge: Not you too Malik, with all the overprotectiveness, I am twelve I can handle it. Don’t worry so much.  
Malik: Maybe you should talk to your papa. He could take you to meet her then we would all know you were safe.  
Edge: Are you kidding me he would freak out. Are you saying you don’t think I should meet Jasmine.  
Malik: I don’t know.  
(A lounge)  
Kyson: Wow I’ve never met Devinee before but Chance has told me so much about you guys I am thinking of writing an Aztle guide to the Devinee. (His phone communication device beeps) Hold on guys I got to take this. Yo Francine, yes, yes I am with my human on Nevarah. Yes it is a beautiful planet.  
Lucien: Chance, I watch your show every Saturday morning. Seeing you as a star it’s so great for kids to have a role model like you.  
Chance: Me as a role model what about you.  
Lucien: What about me?  
Jai.: Come on don’t be so modest. The things you do for this community. You must have raised money for every local charity and spending time with the soldiers.  
Static: Plus, your furthering your education.  
Chance: All humans should look up to you and take after your amazing example.  
Lucien: It’s not that amazing, I have just done everything I’ve been told to do been the perfect human Devinee expect.  
Axle: Its better than being like Will he was given so much and just threw everything away.  
Jai: (On a translucent screen) Hey, come on down to Jaidens cafe. I have all the goodies and sweets you could want! I even have things for the health nuts out there. There’s always new creations too so come on ever you won’t find better drinks or sweets on planet and that’s a promise. (Gives two thumbs up)  
Lucien: Jai! That’s awful!  
Jai: What I had to advertise some how didn’t I.   
Kyson: Your absolutely right that’s how you keep a business going. Francine, Francine, this just isn’t the time I need to be spending time with my future mate and his friends you know how important this kind of thing is to humans. I gotta go bye. (Hangs up) Hey next time you want to do something like that let me know I can totally hook you up. I can get you professionals give it a real polished vibe you know attract even off planet customers.  
Jai: Yeah, your right Kyson.  
Kyson: Glad I could help, plus if you want I’ll even write the script free of charge.  
Axle: I don’t know I kind of liked it. It had a happy friendly family friendly vibe to it.  
Everyone: Yeah, it was totally Jai.  
Chance: Kyson, we were talking about human role models. Well Jai has to be one for the Devinee and hey you are writing that book. Jai would be the perfect person for you to interview.  
Jai: No, I don’t think that’s a good idea I am not the same Devinee yo used to know.  
Kyson: Um...  
(Jai gets up and gets a drink at the juice bar.)  
(Axle comes up to him)  
Axle: (To bartender) Can I get a pineapple juice? Thanks. Jai talk to me what’s going on here?  
Jai: I can’t do this I am having this drink and going home.  
Axle: You can’t do what hang out with old friends.  
Jai: You know what, everyone wanted me to get out, but I don’t feel like I belong anymore.  
Axle: Oh Jai, that’s not true.  
Jai: Slash, you don’t understand so don’t act like you do.  
Axle: Cutting off people, isn’t going to help. It isn’t going to change anything. Being around people may even help with the pain of your loss.  
Jai: Stop, you and everyone else thinks they know what’s best for me how I should grieve how I should get past this. I don’t need your opinions, I know what’s best for me not you or anyone else.  
Axle: We are friends. We are just trying to help.  
Jai: No, your meddling and feeling sorry for me all of you are and I am sick and tired of it so please leave me alone.  
Axle: Oh, and none of this has to do with Chance?  
Jai: No, of course not. I mean I don’t like him but I don’t think the rest of you do.  
Axle: Maybe not but it’s his choice.  
Jai: Yes, I know that, but he feels sorry for me too, just like the rest of you. I am tired of all this and I am leaving.  
Axle: I think you’re the one feeling sorry for yourself, so stop blaming everyone else.  
(Axle finishes his drink and goes back to join the others. Leaving Jai alone. Jai looks at them then looks away)  
(The Nash house)  
(Edge is asleep when the humans come in being loud and rambunctious.)  
The humans: Wild thing you make my heart sing, you make everything groovy. Wild thing I think I love you. But I want to know for sure! (Singing)  
Lucien: Can you believe a song from so long ago is still known today?  
Static: Come on let’s have a real drink.  
Lucien: Ooh, yes.  
Chance: We should do each other’s hair just like old times. We can fix Statics hair like she had it back in the day. Bring back old fashion. I think the planets ready for it.( Edge wakes up and makes his way downstairs.)  
Static: Oh, Edge I am sorry we woke you up.  
Chance: Yeah babe, I am sorry too.  
Static: We promise we will quite down. Humans ready for that drink.  
Chance: Yes, but just one Aztles are almost as panicky about humans drinking as Devinee. Edge it’s good to see you again how are you?  
Edge: Chance, can I ask you something.  
Chance: Sure, Is this about a potential mate?  
Edge: Yes, but it’s a girl and my friends are freaked out.  
Chance: Well, how do you feel about it?  
Edge: I think she’s great, I am not freaked out by her gender I am intrigued by it.  
Chance: Well, then maybe you should go for it. Trust how you feel. Sometimes you just have to do things despite what your friends think.  
Edge: Like you do on your tv show, always going for what you want, being the hero.  
Chance: Yes, if my parents had their way. I wouldn’t have my tv show. I would just be your good typical human sitting at home with a good Devinee mate. How awful would that be? So come on tell me about her what race is she I want to know more.  
(The kitchen)  
Lucien: Hey Static, what do you think of Kyson?  
Static: Chance could do a lot better.( Lucien teases his hair) ooh, nice.  
(The stairs (static is listening to Chance and Edge talk))  
Edge: Your so smart, how do you know all these things?  
Chance: This ( meaning your brain) learns a lot of things when you get older. It’s cliche but true.  
(Static comes up to them.)  
Static: Am I interrupting something?  
Chance: Oh no, we were just discussing some of the moments on my show.  
Edge: Yeah, he has some really great stories.  
Static: Honey do you want to join us for a little while.  
Edge: No, I am going to go back to bed.  
Chance: Good night.  
Static: Night baby, So what exactly were you telling him.  
Chance: wouldn’t you like to know? He’s so young.  
Lucien: Oh yes because your ancient.  
Chance: I basically am.  
Lucien: I refuse to think like that. I am young in my mind. I don’t even feel my age.  
Static: I mean I wouldn’t mind going on a date or something.  
Chance: Yes, that’s what’s great about Kyson he take me on dates all the time. He’s so sweet.  
Lucien: I am sure all kinds of aliens would fall all over themselves to be with you.  
( Edge’s room he’s on his communication device typing a message to Jasmine saying he wants to meet.( it says “ I would love to meet you in person.”))  
Edge: Sometimes you just...( sends the message) go for it.  
END


	2. Papa child reunion part 2

Previously on Devinee....  
(Edge’s room)  
Malik: Ok, it is hard to believe your talking to Faelerah female. Considering we live in a society devoid of women.  
Edge: I know I am so lucky! ( They both giggle.) Let’s look at her picture again. ( He pushes a button on his communication device and we see a cute blue skinned female in several pictures.) I am more intrigued every time I see her figure  
(Playground)  
Malik: Guys don’t worry Jasmine is totally cool she’s coming here on some Falerian mission.  
Jace: What kind of mission would a Falerian go on?  
(Edge’s room)  
Edge: Did you... have you been spying on me? I deserve some privacy.  
Static: Relax, I wouldn’t do that to you. But I can tell your getting that attitude us humans get in our teen years  
(Behind a big tree)  
Edge: and he wants to meet me. Tomorrow.  
(Stairway in the Nash house)  
Chance: Well, how do you feel about it?  
Edge: I think she’s great, I am not freaked out by her gender I am intrigued by it.  
Chance: Well, then maybe you should go for it. Trust how you feel. Sometimes you just have to do things despite what your friends think.  
( Edge’s room he’s on his communication device typing a message to Jasmine saying he wants to meet.( it says “ I would love to meet you in person.”))  
Edge: Sometimes you just...( sends the message) go for it.  
The Devinee   
Edge: Papa, Your going to be so late.  
Static: Are you sure I don’t need to call a babysitter.  
Edge: I am going to be fine don’t worry so much.  
Static: That’s my job.  
Edge: I know but I am getting old enough for this now.  
Static: I am excited everyone from high school getting together. Getting to re live some of our best memories.  
(Static look in the mirror and straightens his outfit. Edge hands him his backpack.)  
Static: Your really anxious for me to get out of here aren’t you. Are you that excited to be without adult supervision.  
Edge: This is the first time you have ever left me without a babysitter and your letting Malik come over of course I am excited.  
Static: Alright, big man, you know the rules. (Takes hat off Edges head and kisses it.) Bye. (Static leaves)  
(Edge makes sure he’s gone then runs upstairs)  
( Devinee high school)  
(People are starting to arrive for the reunion gathering. Mr. Rasnic greets them)  
(In the school)  
Chance: Hi  
Axle:How are you (Gives him a big hug) (To Kyson) Hello ( They shake hands) Azrael here will give you guys a tour of the upgraded Devinee high. (To Chance) I’ll meet up with you guys right before the speeches.  
Chance: Alright  
Kyson: A tour really. Why don’t I get us something to drink? What would you like.  
Chance: Orange Juice please.  
(Classroom)  
Tristan: Here at Devinee high we take pride in offering a safe and comfortable learning environment for a variety of species. Not just Devinee and humans. The desks come in different sizes and some chairs have holes so wings don’t get smashed. Mr. Rasnic overseen renovations himself.  
(Chance is walking around as Tristan talks. He turns around and sees Jai. He waves at her. Chance waves back.)  
(Edges room)   
( Edge is talking to Malik on his communication device ( You see a hologram of Malik))  
Malik: So... Have you decided yet?  
Edge: Yeah, I have decided I am not going to go.  
Malik: That’s probably for the best.  
Edge: Yeah, I mean maybe I can meet him some other time, when I am older or something.  
Malik:That’s a good idea, you want to hang out together parent free?  
Edge: No, I am going to enjoy my first time home alone. I hope you don’t mind maybe I can even holo chat Jasmine.  
Malik: Ok, well if you do don’t forget to tell me all the juicy details.  
Edge: Of course I will your my best friend after all.  
Malik: Ok, good.  
Edge: Well, I better go see if I can get past my papas block on holo tv.  
Malik: Have fun.  
Edge: Bye.  
(They hang up.)  
( Devinee high hallway)  
Azrael: To your right is the ancient history class room, to the left is the Astrology class room and up ahead is the common dialogues room.   
Jai:( To Chance) Hey, I really wanted to apologize for the way I behaved last night. I was out of line and that’s not how I wanted our reunion to go.  
Chance: Me either.  
Jai: Can we forget that little scandal didn’t happen. I want us to be friends again. I am sorry we lost touch in the first place. We both had our own lives but I could have tried harder. Our friendship was meaningful to me.  
Chance: To me too.  
Jai: Good.  
Chance: Jai stay, just for a little while this reunion thing just wouldn’t be the same with out you.  
(A human named Alex walks up to them.)  
Alex: Oh hey wow! Chance Royal! Jai Jaiden!  
Chance: Alex.  
Jai: Hi.  
Chance: Wow, it’s been...  
Alex: So long. (To chance) but I watch you on your show every week. You make a great superhero. (Chance goes to reply but Alex keeps talking.) and you in your commercial.  
Jai: Yeah, I know it’s not that good.  
Alex: No it’s great you are super charming. I would be at your cafe everyday if it wouldn’t make me gain a hundred pounds.  
Jai: Thank you.  
Alex: Well, can I get you guys some drinks instead?  
Chance: My mate to be is already getting me one thanks.  
Alex: Well, what about you Jai.  
Jai: Sure why not?  
Chance: I’ll see you in a little while then.  
( Hotel)  
(Edge gets out of a ufo taxi and walks into a hotel where he is to meet Jasmine.)  
(Recording) Please record your message  
Edge: Hey Jasmine, it’s Edge, I am here. I know I am a little early so I’ll just wait down here. You know what I look like so I shouldn’t be too hard to spot. Hopefully I will see you here shortly ( shuts down the call application.)  
(Tobias’s house)  
Jensen: Tobias you have a guest.  
(Malik walks in the room.)  
Jace: Malik, what’s up?  
Malik: I am worried about Edge. He sounded kinda weird on the phone, so I stopped by his house. He wasn’t there. I called his communication device he didn’t pick up.  
Jace: He wasn’t home?  
Malik: No, and he was supposed to be his papa left him home alone for the first time ever.  
Tobias: Do you think he went and met that Falerian girl, Jasmine?  
Malik: I don’t know but I have a bad feeling he did, where else would he go?  
Tobias: Doesn’t he know how dangerous this could be. She could be anyone, not even a she. Pictures can be faked. I am worried now too.  
Jace: I am not sure we need to be so concerned. Edge is smart maybe we should trust him.  
Tobias: He may be smart but that doesn’t mean he can’t be tricked. He’s excited and young.  
Jace: Alright well how do we find out where he went?  
Tobias: We can hack his houses mainframe it will hold all messages sent to and from the house.  
(Devinee high)  
( Jai is carrying drinks. He hears Kyson talking with Alex. He stops to listen.)  
Kyson: I am just concerned Channy is actually committed to this mating. He says he’s serious about this relationship but he won’t even consider wearing a collar. It’s not that much to ask most Aztle mates that aren’t Aztle themselves wear a collar. It’s for his safety. I hate to do it but if I have to force a locked collar on him I will, to protect him of course.  
Alex: I totally understand. He needs to respect your customs and concerns. You know the Aztle race fascinates me. I would love to learn more about your species.  
Kyson: Really, because I wrote a book about our ways. I could give you a free signed copy.  
(Edge is sitting on a bench waiting for Jasmine. When a male Tresserate walks by( The alien race the Devinee are at war with (This assuredly a refugee)) little does Edge know this is Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Hey, this is weird but are you Edge?  
Edge: Who are you?  
Jasmine: I am Mr. Nordstrom, I am with a missionary group and my friend was supposed to meet a human here. Are you Edge?  
Edge: I am.  
Jasmine: (as Edge gets up) Great, we are in the missionary together. Don’t tell her I said anything but she talks about you all the time.  
Edge: Awesome, my friends probably get super tired of it but I talk about her all the time too.  
Jasmine: Well you can follow me up to the room. I mean I can send her down here but girls... you probably don’t know this but they can take forever to get ready. Plus she wanted you to read the speech she’s supposed to give later.  
Edge: He’s going to speak at the convention tonight?  
Jasmine: Yeah, they are excited to have a Falerian speak.  
(Edges house)  
( Tobias, Jace, and Malik are looking at the houses mainframe to figure out where Edge is. They are trying to figure out the password.)  
Tobias: What’s her papas original name  
Malik: Nash, they decided to give him his papas last name.  
(He tries it. It doesn’t work.  
Tobias Ok that’s not it. What’s Edges birthday. Wait never mind password hint. My favorite drink. Me must be Edges papa. So?  
(Hotel hallway)  
(Edge and Jasmine are walking to Jasmines room.)  
Jasmine: Next week She’s going to give a speech at the United planets center.  
Edge: Wow, that’s amazing.  
Jasmine: Yeah, Jasmine is a pretty impressive Falerian. After you. ( Edge puts the key in and they go in.)  
(Hotel room)  
Jasmine: ( Knocks on door) Hey, Edge is here. I ordered food service I made sure to get some human food for you too I wasn’t sure if you were a herbivore or omnivore so I got a salad and a hamburger. (The camera focuses on covered food trays) We can pop in a movie while we wait.(He turn on the holo tv.) She will be in here any moment. So with how much I hear about you I am curious. I hear your fascinated by different gender and species I have encountered lots of different species of all kinds of genders during my missionary work. Some species are super fascinating. What’s wrong you seem anxious.  
Edge: You know what I am going to go back downstairs why don’t you just send Jasmine when she’s ready.  
(He tries to leave but the door is locked. He runs into the bathroom.)  
Jasmine: What’s wrong?  
Edge: Your Jasmine aren’t you?  
(The Devinee reunion - gym)  
Mr. Rasnic: Give a warm hand to our own Human superhero, Chance Royal.  
(Claps and cheers can be heard as Chance approaches the microphone on stage to give his speech.)  
Chance: Wow, hi everyone it’s great to see you all again. It sounds weird but I miss high school of course we all made mistakes but we grew from them became bigger people because of the challenges we faced in high school and we built such wonderful friendships.  
Kyson: He’s amazing isn’t he.  
Jai: He is and some of us realize he’s more than a possession isn’t that right Kyson?  
Kyson: What’s that supposed to mean?  
Jai: Hey Alex, did I understand you right? You’re totally cool with someone being literally forced to wear a collar. It doesn’t matter what Chance wants right I mean it’s Aztle custom.  
Kyson: You need to calm down. I know your jealous but this is uncalled for.  
Jai: Excuse me? Your the loser who came to his mate to be reunion. Offered a stranger a free signed book all while you talked about making Chance wear a collar despite his wishes. You claim to love him but you have no regard for his feelings.  
Kyson: So what you were eavesdropping that’s very lame.  
Jai: Lame?  
Kyson: Yes, and none of your business.  
Jai: He’s my friend I am making it my business. He has the the right to know what your planning. So talk to him or I will.  
Kyson: Calm down, Jai. (Pats Jai’s face.)  
Chance: So, a toast...  
(As he talks, the discussion between Jai and Kyson was going on. Both of them stand up and start fighting. Kyson punches Jai.)  
Kyson: Are you going to turn the other cheek like people expect of the Devinee or are you going to be the savage the rest of us know.  
(They circle each other)  
Kyson: Jai...  
(Chance goes over to them.)  
Kyson: Come on. (His communication device starts to ring.)  
Jai: ( Jai grabs the device) Who’s this someone for you to brag about what a wonderful possession you have. Tell them about us savages? Here take it.  
Chase: What in the hell is going on?  
Kyson: This psycho, started accusing me of things and sticking his nose in our affairs.  
Jai: Tell him the truth. Tell him what your planning.  
Kyson: Channy, there’s nothing going on here. He’s just a jealous riled up Devinee.  
Chance: What are you planning?  
Alex: So you guys disagree on the collar if you love him, him insisting you wear it shouldn’t be a big deal.  
Chance: You we’re going to force it on me, Kyson?  
(He leaves)  
Mr. Rasnic: Dj music please, let’s dance everyone.  
(Hotel room)  
( The camera goes back in forth showing Edge in the bathroom and Jasmine outside the door as they talk.)  
Jasmine: I couldn’t tell you who I really was you wouldn’t talk to me there’s such a stigma for the Tesserate.  
Edge: I just want to go home.  
Jasmine: Ok that’s fine, but you can’t go home if your locked in there. I tell you what, I’ll leave and go down to the lobby. You can go home or you can come find me and we can get to know each other out in public. It’s up to you, but I’d appreciate it if you gave me a chance.  
(He unlocks the door opens and closes it to make Edge think he left.)  
(Bathroom in Devinee high)  
(Chance is helping Jai clean himself up.)  
Chance: (First it shows a close up of him holding his ring. Then it shows him talking to Jai) I am kind of relieved, I was having doubts thanks for making sure I knew the truth.  
Jai: Your welcome, it was my duty as a friend.  
Chance: I am almost 30 and I have never found a serious potential mate. So I figured maybe I am just not compatible with the Devinee.So I find an Aztle and sure they are kind of weird looking but he was sweet and committed without being too pushy about things. He always went at my pace.  
Jai: That wasn’t the impression I was getting.  
Chance: Yes, but at first he was great and it was the first relationship I had that lasted more than a couple months.  
Jai: You were excited and happy when he asked you to be his mate.  
Chance: I thought this was it, that he was the one the perfect mate for me, but when he started insisting on a collar I should have known it wouldn’t work. And to think I gave Edge relationship advice last night like I have any idea about things.  
Jai: Don’t be so hard on yourself. You follow your heart and that’s a great quality your smart and caring and just a truly genuine person.  
Chance: With Julian how did you know it was right.  
Jai: (Goes and stands next to Chance) I loved all of his sweet nicknames. The fruity shampoo he insisted on wearing and the fact he was always there with sweet words when I was feeling down.  
Chance: I’m sorry   
Jai: No, don’t be I am not. I was lucky to find him and have the time with him.  
Chance: Yeah, you were lucky.  
(Edge’s house)  
( His friends are trying to figure out the mainframe password)  
Tobias: (They head to the fridge) ok we have watermelon juice and pineapple juice. Which one does Edge like.  
Jace: Edge absolutely loves watermelon. So her papas favorite must be pineapple.  
Malik: That was too easy no wonder Edge can hack parental controls so easily.  
(They head back to the mainframe and type it in giving them access.)  
Tobias: It’s possible that Jasmine hacked in and got information too. Here we go.  
(Hotel room)  
(Edge opens the door to check and see if Jasmine left. He doesn’t see Jasmine so he exits the bathroom and goes to the door which is locked. Edge unlocked it but as soon as he opens it a crack Jasmine slams it shut.)  
Jasmine: You make any noise and I snap your neck.  
(Edges house)  
Malik: We’re in so what now?  
Tobias: Let’s see, I know it’s wrong but I looked at his diary to get some insight. See here in his diary he writes about how he loves ancient earth films like the titanic.   
Malik: ok and?  
Tobias: What does Jasmine message say.  
Jace: She brings up ancient movies and her favorite is titanic. So what it’s not that rare.  
Tobias: Right, no big deal, but here in another diary entry he talks about how he’d love to see the mountain on Verayah and here read what Jasmine writes.  
Malik: “I was just on Verayah the mountains are so beautiful there.”  
Tobias: She if she even is a she or a Falerian is clearly reading Edges diary and using it to get close to him. This is why they were connecting so well.  
(Hotel room.)  
(Jasmine has edge pressed against the wall holding a knife against his chest.)  
Jasmine: Edge your papa is at his reunion. No one knows where you are. I can torture you for hours. I am going to have so much fun teaching your Beloved Devinee’s a lesson.  
(Edges room)  
(They’re reading Edges latest message from Jasmine.)  
Tobias: Here. Her last message. She’s at the Devinee hotel, room 406.  
(They leave , to go tell Edges papa.)  
(Street)  
(They’re running to Devinee high, to tell Static.)  
Jace: Tobias, hurry up.  
(They enter)  
(Devinee high - gym)  
(Static is dancing with Axle.)  
Axle: I love this. Being a teacher. Being able to teach kids like edge and of course I love dancing with his papa.  
Static: Well haven’t you grown to be a charmer. You weren’t this smooth back in high school.  
(Malik, Jace, and Tobias enter the gym.)  
Malik: Mr. Nash!  
Jace: There he is. Right over there.  
All: Mr. Nash!  
Static: Guys what’s up?  
All: It’s Edge! (They all start talking at once)  
Static: Hold on guys.  
Axle: One at a time.  
(Outside)  
Static: Hello, police? My son is in danger. I don’t know who he’s with. All I know is it’s someone he’s been messaging behind my back. Please hurry. You guys go home. I’ll call your parents they must be worried.  
(Static and Axle drive away to go save Edge.)  
(Hotel room)  
Jasmine: (Scratching Edges face with the knife) Let’s start slow shall we.  
(Lobby)  
(Static and Axle are running to the room.)  
(Hotel room)  
Jasmine: ( Drags the knife down to scratch her neck.) We will save this for the grand finale, yeah?  
( Static and Axle get to the right hallway and start running down it looking for the right room.)  
(Hotel room)  
Jasmine: (Drags the knife down the other side of Edges face making an identical scratch.) I’ve been dreaming about this. Luring one of the Devinee’s precious humans making an example of them showing this planet the horrors of war that my species see everyday and they call the Devinee peaceful.  
(Hallway)  
(Static and Axle find the room (goes back and forth for a minute between in the room and outside of it.))  
Static: Edge.  
Edge: Papa! (Jasmine covers Edges mouth)  
Static: Are you in there? Open the door.  
Axle: Edge!  
(In the room, Edge takes advantage of the distraction and breaks free and runs to the door.)  
Static: Open the door now.  
Axle: Open the door!  
(Edge opens the door and comes out.)  
Static: What was going on in there?You’re all scratched up.  
Jasmine: (Looking at Axle) Great Devinee scum.  
(Axle Slams Jasmine against the wall and grabs the knife from him.)  
Axle: You make a move and I’ll make you regret the day you were born clear?  
(Jasmine nods. The police come down the hall.)  
(Nash house)  
(A Devinee comes and confiscates Edges communication device.)  
Static: Will we get the device back?  
Devinee: Yes, you’ll get it back after the trial. He is a Tesserate terrorist. He usually targets Devinee but he can’t over power them not even the young ones. So he decided to go after someone younger. This should be enough to put him away but we need the device as evidence.  
Static: So he will be put in prison?  
Devinee: Yes, but for now set the mainframe password to something harder and reguarly check his device when he gets it back.  
(The Devinee leave and Static closes the door.)  
Edge: I am sorry I ruined your night with friends I hope you still had some fun.  
Static: How could you do something like that Edge, betray my trust put yourself in such incredible danger.  
Edge: I am sorry  
Static: Sorry doesn’t cut it. The things he was planning ... your incredibly lucky.  
Edge: We all screw up. You screwed up having me. What else can I say.  
Static: You may not have been planned but you are not a mistake you hear me.  
Edge: Yes, I know I shouldn’t have done it. I was dumb.  
Static: No, your not dumb. That’s what I don’t get, your usually very responsible. You kept this all a secret for months. You could have talked to me. I wouldn’t have gotten made at you I would have just made sure you were more cautious.  
Edge: No, I couldn’t have, you don’t know what it’s like. You don’t remember being my age doing impulsive things. Your a papa so you can’t understand.  
Static: I only couldn’t understand because you wouldn’t talk to me. We have to be able to talk. All I want to do is help you and keep you safe. Yes, I’ve made mistakes and I’ve learned from them. I want to help make sure you don’t make the same mistakes. I love you baby no matter what.  
Edge: Papa, I was so scared.  
Static: Oh I know baby. I know.  
(They hug. Edge cries.)  
END


	3. Eye of the beholder

(The Klein house- Azraels room)

(While Azrael gets ready for school, he’s taking on the phone to his friend Tristan)  
Azrael: I have a really good feeling about this year. (working oh his poster for Devinee middle school student council president) Tristan the first thing we need to do Tristan is get you a boyfriend. Your a total catch it will be easy. I know no one is running against me this year but that doesn’t mean anything. (As he leaves the room you see his poster which says (put the human event in Devinee middle vote Azrael Klein with his picture.)This is the change this middle school needs.(closes his door) Yeah I am almost ready I need a quick shower and my new outfit. Oh, man not again. Tris, I’ve gotta go. All right I’ll see you in a bit. Bye. (Hangs up with Tristan.) (knocks on bathroom door) camera goes back and forth showing Tobias inside the bathroom and Azrael outside the door.) Tobias get out.  
Tobias: How do you know it’s me? It could be your papa or my dad.  
Azrael: they have their own bathroom.  
Tobias I just got here, use theirs.  
Tobias: Why, there’s no competition your going to get it automatically. ( opens the cabinet and sees Azrael’s silk underwear hanging over the shower rod.)  
Azrael: Tobias, remember what our parents begged of us? To try and get along for the sake of this household. So get out of the bathroom now! Tobias what do I have to do to get you out of there?  
Tobias: Just say “please”.  
Azrael: Please.  
Tobias: (While fluffing his wings) Now say “ Tobias Irwin is the best and coolest student at Devinee middle. Far superior to any human regardless of their age.  
Azrael: Tobias,I have to get something.  
Tobias: Get what your pentagram necklace? Your eyeliner? Your (opens the door dangling Azraels underwear) fancy panties?  
Azrael: Papa!  
The Devinee  
(Devinee middle school.)  
Tobias: I mean I wasn’t even done washing my teeth and he wanted in.  
Jace: Maybe you should explain to Azrael that Devinee need bathroom times too.  
Tobias: Yeah, then he’d go complain to his papa that I was a bully.  
Jace: Really?  
Tobias: His doesn’t get any of my jokes he only appreciates dark humor, and he freaks out every time I try to give him fashion advice.  
Jace: I am not entirely sure your someone who should be giving fashion advice.  
Tobias: Just because me and my dad moved in to their house, Azrael thinks he’s boss.  
Jace: Yeah, humans need to have more respect.  
Tobias: My point exactly, so ready for day one of seventh grade, at least next year we’ll rule the school.  
Jace: Even so it’s still school which always sucks no matter what.  
(Inside Devinee middle)  
(Tristan is helping Azrael put up his posters.  
Azrael: Our parents say we need to work together and act more like siblings.  
Tristan: You can’t stand the sight of each other. You fight all the time. Sounds like your already acting like siblings.  
Azrael: I don’t mind his dad Jensen, and I am glad papa is happy, but Tobias, he just gets on my nerves so bad and I can’t escape him he’s at home at school just everywhere.  
Tristan: Well when your student council president you’ll have duties that will give you some none Tobias time.  
Azrael: Yeah, that will be nice.  
(A blonde human named Phoenix comes up to them. He’s wearing a red shirt with flames on it, black jeans and sunglasses.)  
Phoenix: Hey guys, haven’t seen you all the entire summer, how are you? (As he talks the camera pans from his feet to his head.)  
Tristan: Phoenix?  
Phoenix: I figured this is my final year of middle school it was time to upgrade my look. So new year , new me. ( A Devinee walks by staring at him and runs in to a locker.) Your already putting up your campaign posters.  
Azrael: Well, yeah the elections Friday.  
Phoenix: So you decided to stick with the same style this year. Well a goth president will be unique.  
Phoenix walks away.  
(Another part of Devinee middle)  
(Edge and Malik are walking in to school.)  
Edge: Malik quit stressing this years going to be fine.  
Malik: Except for another year of bully’s.  
Edge: You mean the grade 8’s they are only a year older.  
Malik: So they like to pick on us smaller people. It’s like they live to make us miserable.  
(Edge drops some papers, Jackyl and Slade (Both are Devinee) come up to them. Slade steps on the papers.)  
Slade: Hello losers.  
Edge: What do you want.  
Slade: well obviously we are the welcome committee for the younger more pathetic students.  
Edge: Leave us alone, please.  
Slade: Aww, look at the little human trying to stand up to us.  
Malik: That’s right we aren’t going to let you guys push us around.  
Slade: (to Jackyl) Let’s not waste any more of our time with these geeks.  
(Slade and Jackyl leave Edge picks up his papers.)  
(Outside a room.)  
(Tobias and Jace walk up to their home room but the doors locked.)  
Tobias: (to Edge and Malik) Hey guys.  
Edge: Hey  
Malik: Hi, so this is our home room right?  
Edge: Yup, and I am excited to start.  
(The bell rings and Mr. Sternshine comes to the door and unlocks it.)  
Mr. S: Hey guys, sorry I am late. Hey Edge. Okay, come on guys. (All the kids come in to the classroom and sit down.) Ok, everyone for right now you can all choose your own seats. Alright, Welcome to another year at Devinee middle school. I am mister Sternshine, I am your home room and advanced technology teacher. And I must say you guys are really lucky to have this as your home room with all this advanced technology at your fingertips. First things first, these are the code of conduct forms. (Passes them out to everyone.) These pertain to the technology in this room and the intergalactic web. I want to get these out of the way before we start any discussions. (Takes Jace’s hat off his head.)  
(Mr. Kent’s home room.) Some of you I know already but I do see some knew faces among you. Welcome. Grayson Renee Masters.  
Slade: Um, I prefer Slade.   
Mr. Kent. So have you decided how many detentions I am going to have to give you this year?  
Slade: I was hoping we could agree on none.  
Mr. Kent: Learning and getting good grades are both very important even in middle school but so is school participation.  
Phoenix: ( Raises his hand) That’s why I am starting a cheerleading team this year Mr. Kent We totally need one.  
Mr. Kent: That’s great Phoenix. Way to take initiative. Speaking of initiative, Azrael.  
Azrael: Yes?  
Mr. Kent: First day of school and you are already starting on your campaign for student council president. Great start.  
Azrael: Thank you.  
(Hallway)  
(Starts with a close up of Azrael’s poster.)  
Edge: Is that your step-human?  
Tobias: He’s not my step-human. We just are forced to live under the same roof as each other.  
Malik: Well, I love his look.  
Tobias: Azrael hates me, he hates having me around hates my clothes hates to even look at me. He thinks he’s better than me. He needs to be taught a lesson.  
Edge: What do you mean?  
Tobias: I mean he’s got this election won and he’s human to boot. The first human to be president. This is Devinee middle school we need a Devinee leader.  
Edge: Rude, but if that’s how you feel why don’t you run?  
Tobias: Are you kidding my dad would kill me. That’s practically me declaring war against him. I would be accused of causing problems in the family.  
Malik: Ok, then why don’t you get someone else to run?  
Jace: There’s a reason no one else is running. The whole things a joke.  
Tobias: They’re right someone else could run.  
Jace: No Tobias, I am not running against him just so you can get some revenge.  
Tobias: Why not? I mean theres no better Devinee to represent us than you.  
Jace: But I am only in seventh grade.  
Tobias: Just because a grade eight usually gets it. It doesn’t mean seventh graders can’t. Plus people will appreciate having a Devinee to vote for. A lot of people feel the same as me.  
Jace: They hate Azrael?  
Tobias: No that humans shouldn’t be in a place of power. Think of what you could do as president.  
Jace: Ok, maybe it wouldn’t be all bad.  
Tobias: Exactly, your always saying how horrible school. Well this is your opportunity to make it more to your liking. You can make real change.  
Jace: so you’ll be my campaign manager right.  
(Tobias nods)  
Jace: Alright fine I’ll do it. Do you think I will actually win?  
Tobias: Probably not but it’s worth a shot right.  
(Hallway)  
Azrael: Hmm, the poster still seems a little off center let’s try bringing that corner up.  
Luca: Azrael Klein, Hi, I am Luca Vandercamp, I am running for secretary. I thought we should formerly meet now as we are both sure to win our positions. Having a human secretary and president will be a nice change for this school. I think we should start a newspaper what are your thoughts?  
Azrael: Don’t you think we should wait to discuss this after the election.  
Luca: Yeah, sure, by the way your poster’s still off center.  
(He leaves. Jackyl comes up to Azrael and puts his arm around him. Showing the two are potential mates.)  
Jackyl: What was that about?  
(They walk away.)  
(Classroom)  
(Tobias is making holographic copies of something - we see Jaces name on it indicating they are posters)  
Mr. S: you do know they are 10 dizens a piece right.  
(Tobias quickly pushes buttons to make the machine stop.)  
(Hallway)  
(Tobias is putting up Jaces posters)  
Azrael: I really think I can change this school for the better Tristan, give a voice to the little people make sure there is more activities that appeal to humans and the non athletic. Having someone that’s different from the usual at this school will make a difference. I am going to make a difference.  
(They stop seeing Jaces posters.)  
Tristan: Do you see this Az....   
Azrael: What’s this?  
Tobias: Obviously it’s a poster for someone besides you.  
Azrael: Jace Yulich. That annoying little Devinee you hangout with all the time.  
Tobias: Yeah, don’t you think having some competition will do you good, Azrael?  
Azrael: He may be Devinee but he’s also only in 7th grade, he’s less known and not as likely to get it as you think plus he has no idea how to be a president.  
Tobias: Don’t underestimate him he’s better than you think.  
(Azrael and Tristan walk past Tobias)  
Tobias: Bye, Azrael.  
(Hallway)  
(We see someone holo-filming Jace)  
Devinee: So, Jace. Why do you want to run for president.  
Jace: Why do I want to run for president? Well isn’t it obvious?  
Tobias: Change, the other candidate is right we do need change. He’s just wrong about the kind of change.  
Jace: Exactly right.  
Tobias: He’s traditional with a twist. He’s Devinee but younger than all of our former presidents. He can keep tradition but come at it with fresh eyes. Jace is the perfect balance the good people of Devinee middle needs.  
Jace: Exactly, Tobias speaks well on my behalf he like I am sure so many others see what we truly need.  
(Outside)  
Luca: A grade seven and another Devinee? Jace certainly doesn’t have my vote. Azrael is the best option and I believe that Azrael and me, Luca Vandercamp will make a team that will lead this school to its ultimate success.   
(Another part of the school)  
Jace: If elected president, I, Jace Yulich, will make minimal changes. I know many of you here honor tradition, and I will respect that. The only change we need is the younger students getting more recognition.  
(Azrael and Tristan are watching)  
Azrael: What he’s saying is actually appealing to the popular students.  
Tristan: He brings up points that some people are worried about with you, but I wouldn’t actually worry.  
Azrael: Your right.  
Jace: I am just an average everyday student like the rest of you...  
(Hallway)  
(Person with holo-cam is filming Edge)  
Edge: I think it’s great that we are getting someone else as an option for president and someone from my grade. Jace has my vote.  
(Outside)  
Azrael: Wider student representation and varied activities.  
Tristan: (handing out fliers) Like gardening club to help our ecosystem and make students healthier.  
Azrael: I will even see that we have dances like the high schoolers. All you have to do is vote for me.  
Jace: I’ll do things like improve the Devinee bathrooms. (Sees Azrael watching) Everyone knows the humans have better bathrooms than us, because it’s said they are creatures of comfort. We may not be as concerned with the idea as humans are but we deserve equality. So vote for Jace, have tradition and equality all in one vote. (To Tobias) it’s working.  
Tobias: (sees Azrael watching) Yes, it is.  
Jace: Vote for Jace, I am the best choice. You’ll love how I do things. Nice to meet you.  
(Klein house: Kitchen)  
Azrael: Tobias Irwin, you loser, why are you doing this to me?  
Tobias: Me? I am not doing anything. Jace is running for president. He’s my best friend so of course I am helping him.  
Azrael: Jace doesn’t actually care about this election or the school.  
Tobias: How do you know. You don’t know anything about him and you don’t care. All you care about is yourself and your plans.  
Azrael: I know he’s an idiot who wouldn’t know the first thing about student council.  
(Azraels papa Kasey walks in)  
Kasey: Azrael, what’s going on here.  
Azrael: Oh, great! Automatically blame me even though you don’t even know the situation. You always take his side. Here I am finally getting involved in school and now...  
Tobias: Just because you have competition for the presidency doesn’t mean you can’t be involved.  
Kasey: Tobias, are you running against Azrael?  
Azrael: No, his friend Jace is.  
Tobias: And yes, I am helping with his campaign but he’s my best friend so of course I offered my help. There’s nothing wrong with that.  
Azrael: It is wrong, because your only doing it to give me problems.  
Kasey: Come on Azrael, I am sure that’s not the case.  
Azrael: But papa...  
Kasey: Tobias has every right to help his friend. Your friends are helping you.  
(The next day - Klein bathroom.)  
(Azrael with his hair sticking out everywhere knocks on the door.)  
Tobias: Today’s the big day. Are you ready to give your defeat speech yet?  
Azrael: Jace isn’t going to win.  
Tobias: That’s what you think. All this humans deserve a turn and yet a Devinee is still going to win and a younger one at that.  
(Azrael goes in the bathroom)  
(Devinee middle hallway)  
(Someone is holo-filming Phoenix.)  
Phoenix: Hi, my name is Phoenix and obviously Azrael is going to win today. Sure some students may have some apprehension about voting for him because of his unique style choices but he usually gets what he wants. I am sure that will be the case today but enough about him let’s talk about me. I mean just look at how I accessorized my outfit today these dark black glasses. And the big silver buckle on the belt. Then the flame backpack just brings the whole thing together don’t you think.  
(The cameraman starts to walk away.)  
Phoenix (off screen): hey I wasn’t done.  
(Advanced technology room)  
(Tobias and Jace are on one of the advanced computers checking the polls for student president.)  
Tobias: Look at this! You are practically tied with Azrael!  
Jace: It’s just a stupid poll.  
Tobias: This is before your speech (shows a close up of the poll: Azrael - 48%, Jace - 52%). Forget Azrael you may actually have a chance of winning this as a seventh grader aren’t you excited.  
Jace: I don’t know I am starting to get nervous.  
Tobias: Come on, don’t get cold feet now we are so close to reaching our goals. Getting back at Azrael, keeping tradition with a Devinee president.  
Jace: I don’t know I didn’t think I would actually win. I don’t think I have what it takes to do all the work being president requires.  
(Another part of the school)  
(Luca is being holo-filmed)  
Luca: It would be just awful if Azrael lost today but if he did and I Luca Vandercamp won student council secretary I would make sure to work cohesively with Jace. So we can both give the students of this school the best of both of our visions and make the best possible student council team.  
(Hall)  
(Jace closes his locker and starts to go to class when he’s grabbed by both Jackyl and Slade.)  
Jace: Hi, guys.  
Slade: Your coming with us.  
Jace: I don’t know if that’s the best idea. We will miss the start of class it could be something really important you don’t want that do you. I know I don’t. Plus what about detention no one wants to start the school with detention do they? No, no they don’t. Guys be reasonable I didn’t do anything. I swear.  
(A classroom)  
Azrael is there waiting.  
Jace: Is this about the election? If you don’t like something about my campaign we can negotiate really. In fact I could even give you a place as personal enforcers or something there’s no need to do anything rash really.  
(They drop him on the floor.)  
Azrael: Thanks, that’s all I need for now.  
(They leave Jace gets up.)  
Jace: Hey, what’s up?  
Azrael: If you quit the race I will make it worth your while. I’ll give you 50 quizen.  
Jace: 50 quizen?  
Azrael: 5-0 okay 60  
Jace: I don’t know your asking me to disregard my moral integrity. Put aside the issues and the people all for money I don’t know I am that kind of person.  
Azrael: 65  
Jace: If it got out what would people think of me what would my parents think. I mean I would be such a disappointment to everyone I know. Can I really risk that?  
Azrael: 80 quizen and that’s my final offer.  
Jace: Sounds good.  
Azrael: Good but for that amount. Your going to have to quit in front of the whole school and admit I am the better candidate.  
Jace: Ok, I’ll do it at assembly. That way I at least get to say my speech still.  
Azrael: Fine half now, the other half afterwards. (Gives him the money)  
Jace: Well it certainly was a pleasure doing business with you and I wish you look in all your future endeavors. (Sticks his hand out to shake but Azrael ignores it.) Okay then I’ll just go.  
(He grabs his bag and leaves.)  
(Hall)  
Malik: Once the assembly is done I’m going to go straight home.  
Edge: Good, that way you can avoid Slade.  
(Slade comes behind them and throws a wad of paper at them hitting Malik in the back of the head.)  
Malik: Why did you do that?  
(Covers his face and begins to cry.)  
Edge: Look at what you’ve gone and done now.  
Slade: I didn’t mean anything by it.  
Edge: Well you’ve hurt his feelings by bulling us.  
Tristan: Great job Slade making a grade 7 human cry. Thought you were better than that.  
Slade: Hey I didn’t mean to make him cry.  
Edge: Well you did so congratulations.  
(Slade walks away.)  
Edge: it’s ok now Malik. He left.  
Malik: I knew it would work. It always does on my Devinee brother.  
(They walk away.)  
(Hall)  
(Tobias catches up with Jace)  
Tobias: He bought you?  
Jace: He may have paid me.  
Tobias: That’s not right.  
Jace: Wrong. This whole thing was just a revenge plot anyway.  
Tobias: That’s not true.  
Jace: It is all you wanted to do is get to your step - human brother.  
Tobias: He’s not my human step - brother.  
P.A: Would all candidates please report to the auditorium.  
Jace: Hey, if you want we can even split the money half each.  
Tobias: I don’t want the money. I wanted to teach Azrael he couldn’t always get his way. Couldn’t push me around.  
(Assembly)  
(Luca is finishing his speech)  
Luca: So if elected I promise to uphold the position with the upmost honor. I will be an enthusiastic secretary. And give my best to this school and it’s students. So vote for me Luca Vandercamp an enthusiastic secretary thank you. (Applause as he sits down.)  
(Mr. Rasnic comes up to the microphone.)  
Mr. R: Thank you Luca for that enthusiastic speech. Next up we have our two presidential candidates they each will have three minutes to deliver their speeches. We will begin with Jace Yulich. (Applause)  
(Jace comes up to the microphone.)  
Jace: Welcome, students of Devinee middle. It is you traditional and humble presidential candidate. I may have no experience at these things but I have a pretty good idea of what it takes and what people want and I promise to you no matter how hard it is I will deliver. You all know and of course love my platform.  
Tobias: Azrael. (He ignores Tobias) Azrael!  
(Azrael gets up and walks out the door.)  
Azrael: What do you want?  
Tobias: You bribed Jace.  
Azrael: I did not.  
Tobias: I seen the money. Is this how you’re going to be a corrupt politician.  
Azrael: That’s such a big word did you just learn that today.  
Tobias: You make fun now, but just wait until I go up there and expose you.  
Azrael: You’d be throwing Jace under the bus too he took the money.  
Tobias: All I have to say is he took it as evidence.  
Azrael: Why would you do that to me?  
Tobias: Justice? To prove your not as innocent and great as people think you are? Dose it matter? No one will care why.  
Azrael: Fine, you might as well continue to ruin my life you’ve gotten a good start.  
Tobias: I’ve been ruining your life?  
Azrael: I want my papa to be happy, and I’ve tried being nice to you but ever since you moved in you’ve been the only one that matters.  
Tobias: You think I am the only one that matters? You have no idea what it’s like living in your house.  
Azrael: Oh come on my papa dotes on you she seems to be bossed with making you happy. Completely ignoring how I feel.  
Tobias: That’s not true.  
Azrael: Your in my school , in my house your just everywhere in my life. Student council was supposed to be the one thing for me but your trying to take that away too. Do you really think I don’t deserve this have you really listened to my platform? Why don’t you listen to my speech then decide what you think.  
Tobias: Okay I guess I can give you a chance.  
Azrael: Thats all I ask you may find you actually like some of the things I stand for. I might surprise you.  
(Inside the assembly)  
Jace: He’s got the looks and the brains, He has everything. Me I am just a nobody. So when you vote think about who you want to vote for what you want to be represented by and vote Azrael, I quit. (Sits down)  
Mr. R: Ok, well that was a twist ending I suppose. Are you sure Jace (nods). Ok well we still need to hear Azraels speech. Azrael where are you? (To Jace) we will talk after.  
(Outside door)  
Azrael: Ok, just listen  
Mr. R (off screen): Azrael  
(Klein house - outside)  
Azrael: Oh really?  
Jackyl: Of course, why would I lie about it.  
Azrael: Who knows? Anyway thanks for walking me home I’ll see you tomorrow.(they hug.)  
Jackyl: Congratulations on your win today.  
(Jackyl leaves. Azrael goes over to Tobias who is sitting down)  
Azrael: So is this a look of defeat or guilt.  
Tobias: Congratulations Azrael.  
Azrael: Yeah, sure.  
Tobias: No really I mean it. I listened to your speech you deserved to win.  
Azrael: I don’t believe it Tobias Irwin saying something nice about me.  
Tobias: it’s my fault Jace got in trouble for doing this. I never should have put him up to it.  
Azrael: No, you shouldn’t have.  
Tobias: Come on Az I am trying to apologize. I admit I did it just to get on your nerves. It was a golden opportunity I couldn’t resist but that doesn’t make it right.  
Azrael: Why do you hate me so much?  
Tobias: I am not really sure.  
Azrael: Truth is I feel the same way sometimes but we are stuck sharing a school a house. It’s no fun I know that.  
Tobias: Your telling me.  
Azrael: But does it have to be this bad.  
Tobias: Maybe not.  
Azrael: Maybe not, are we actually getting along here?  
Tobias: Us? Get along?  
Azrael: Well, this is the first time since you’ve lived here I don’t have an urge to kill you.  
Tobias: I am sure our parents would be proud.  
END


	4. Eye of the beholder

The McGonall house)  
Mr.G (Devinee) So the big dance is tonight right. My little boy out dancing with Devinee. Your so grown up now.  
Tristan: Dad...  
Mr. G: I bet you had a whole bunch of Devinee asking you to save dances for them.  
Tristan: Yeah, not on this planet, maybe on Faelaria.  
Mr. G: What are you talking about honey?  
Tristan: I am Falerian, not human. The Devinee don’t spare me a glance.  
Mr. G: Tristan, That’s ridiculous Devinee aren’t attracted to only humans look at me.  
Tristan: Your a special case dad.  
Mr.G: No, the Faelarien are beautiful your beautiful. Don’t doubt that. Tonight you’ll see.  
Tristan: No I won’t see, because I am not going. There’s no point, no ones going to want to dance with a freak like me.  
Mr.G: Tristan, come on don’t talk like that.  
(Tristan leaves)  
The Devinee   
(Devinee middle)  
(Slade is with friends, a younger student comes up to them)  
Slade: Hey, you have something right here (pokes the student aggressively) loser. Hey Tristan.  
Tristan: Hey, Slade.  
Slade: So, um, is it okay if I borrow the astrology notes.  
Tristan: Sure, I have them right here. (He opens his bag and takes out a binder. He hands them to Slade.  
Slade: Well thanks. Your really helping me out. So are you owing to the dance tonight?  
Tristan: Oh, I can’t, my dad won’t let me go.  
Slade: Ok.  
(Azrael approaches he’s carrying a box containing items for the dance.)  
Azrael: Hey, Tristan.  
Slade: Thanks again for the notes.  
Tristan: No problem.  
(Slade leaves)  
Azrael: I am so nervous. This dance tonight has to go perfectly. We have to have amazing attendance and no problems or Rasnic isn’t going to let us have dances the rest of the year.  
(Inside Devinee high)  
(Phoenix is walking down the hall. He sees Slade and walks up to him)  
Phoenix: Hey, exactly who I was looking for.  
Slade: Hey, Phoenix.  
Phoenix: Are you ready to show everyone your moves tonight?  
Slade: What?  
Phoenix: Aren’t you going to the dance tonight?  
Slade: Yeah, I’ll be there.  
Phoenix: Ok, cool, save a dance for me will ya?  
Slade: Yeah, sure whatever, well I got to go now. Class starts soon.  
(Slade leaves Azrael and Tristan come in and Phoenix joins them.)  
Azrael: I saw you talking to Slade. What exactly did I interrupt, huh?  
Tristan: You didn’t interrupt anything. I was just giving him some notes he asked for.  
Azrael: Slade doesn’t care about class, he was obviously using that as an excuse to flirt with you hon.  
Phoenix: There’s something going on between you and Slade.  
Tristan: No, Azrael is imagining things.  
Azrael: You should totally ask Slade to go to the dance with you tonight.  
Tristan: No, I shouldn’t because I can’t go.  
Azrael: What? How can you not go? Your on the dance committee.  
Tristan: I know, but my dad won’t let me go. He has things he wants me do tonight.  
Azrael: It’s Friday can’t you do whatever it is over the weekend.  
Phoenix: Leave Tristan alone. It’s okay if he can’t go.  
Luca: Hurry up Azrael it’s time for you to do the announcements.  
(Azrael leaves to do the announcements)  
(Outside)  
(An older Devinee drops of a younger Devinee (Who we learn is Silver Campbell) He takes off his helmet and gets off the Devinee motorcycle. He shakes his long hair out and sighs. He then goes inside.)  
Silver: Thanks for the ride  
Teal (Silver’s older brother): Behave yourself.  
(Mr. Sternshines home room)  
Edge: I can’t believe you guys won’t go to the dance. (Meaning Jace and Tobias)  
Tobias: Whatever, it’s not a big deal.  
Edge: Fine.  
Tobias: Fine.  
Jace: Dances just aren’t for Devinee like us.  
Edge: (to Malik) Looks like it’s just going to be me and you at the dance tonight. You did ask your parents if you could go didn’t you?  
Malik: I did, but they said I couldn’t. They don’t want me out at night, they say it’s not proper at my age.  
Edge: Great, so I have to go to the dance by myself.  
(They sit down. Mr. Sternshine enters the classroom with Silver following him.)  
Mr. S: Hello class I would like for you all to meet Silver Campbell. Silver went here for a little while last year before moving off planet. Silver would you like to tell everyone about yourself?  
Silver: Nothing to say.  
Mr. S: I am sure there is but you can wait and tell everyone when you’ve settled in more. Go ahead and take a seat.  
(He sits down)  
Azrael: (Over the announcements) Everyone come out tonight to Devinee middle first ever dance. The theme is among the stars. We all thank Mr. Rasnic for allowing this to happen. So I hope to see you all as I host the best dance this school will ever see.  
(Mr. Kent’s room)  
Mr. Kent: All right everyone the language we are going to start focusing on now. Is the incredibly romantic language of the Faelarians.  
(Phoenix looks at Tristan who is being stared at by Slade. Phoenix looks unhappy, he clearly has a crush on Slade.)  
(Hall)  
(The bell rings)  
PA: We need all dance committee members to report to the gymnasium to begin setup.  
(Gym)  
(Azrael, Tristan, and Phoenix are setting up for the dance. Azrael comes up to Tristan.)  
Azrael: Alright, Tristan, What’s really going on?  
Tristan: I told you what’s really going on.  
Azrael: I know you and I know your dad. So I know that’s not true.  
Tristan: You don’t know my dad that well.  
(Phoenix comes down from a ladder.)  
Azrael: Tris, I know your lying. I can always tell you make this weird face. You can talk to me. Just tell me what’s wrong.  
Tristan: What’s the point no one is going to want to dance with me.  
Azrael: What are you talking about? Obviously Slade for one. You really need to go.  
Tristan: Tell me how I can suddenly look human and I’ll be there for sure.  
(Outside)  
(Jackyl is tossing a hexagonal ball back and forth between his hands, when someone swipes the ball from him. He mimes tossing a ball at the guys back. He sees Silver and sits next to him.)  
Jackyl: Hey man, long time no see. It must be weird being back after what happened. Don’t worry though we are all going to treat you exactly the same as we did before. So it’s all good. ( pats silvers shoulder.)  
(Silver gives him a strange look and leaves. Going and sitting under a tree. Edge looks over his way and gives him a little smile. (Showing she has a crush on him.))  
(Gym)  
Azrael: You lack confidence, I can help, come over to my house and I can put a little eyeliner on you highlight your beautiful purple eyes. Show you and everyone else how pretty you are.  
Phoenix: You want to give Tristan a makeover? He looks fine leave him alone. You have no sense of style anyway.  
Azrael: It’s not about my style, it’s about giving him more confidence so he can go and have fun tonight. Tonight is supposed to great night for all of us. It won’t be the same without him. It doesn’t matter who we dance with.  
Phoenix: Well if this is going to happen. I better come over. So there’s someone there that actually knows what looks good.  
(Bell rings)  
(Mr. Kent’s classroom - with seventh grade)  
Mr. Kent: (to Silver) Welcome, you can take the seat in the back and here’s your book.  
(Silver sits down Edge and Malik watch him. Tobias and Jace come in and walkover to them.)  
Tobias: Edge...  
(Edge and Malik walk away.)  
Tobias: That human is not happy with us.  
Jace: Humans just don’t seem to get with our height we just aren’t as good at dancing as smaller species like them. If only they preferred Devinee dancing to human dancing. It’s less graceful but more entertaining.  
Tobias: True, but what else s there for us to do tonight really?  
Jace: Oh I see how it is, you want to dance with Edge don’t you. Is he your potential mate.  
Tobias: He’s not, just shut up okay.  
Jace: Alright, chill out. I have something to take your mind off him anyway. (Shows the screen of his communication device.)  
Mr. Kent: Okay everyone time to pay attention. Take out your workbooks and do the first page of chapter four.  
(Jace opens a screen on his device)  
Tobias: Are these links to the kind of websites I think they are?  
Jace: Yes, my older cousin gave them to me. Lots of naked sexy humans. I can’t wait to look at them all. This will be much better than dancing.  
Tobias: I don’t know if this is a good idea.  
Jace: come on Tobias this is the opportunity of a lifetime.  
(Mr. Kent comes by checking to make sure everyone is doing their work.)  
Mr. Kent: Devinee, get started on your work please.  
(The camera goes over to Edge, Malik, and Luca.)  
Malik: Edge, I really wish I could go tonight.  
Edge: Yeah, well, at least you have a real reason unlike those two.  
Malik: They’re idiots.  
Luca: Edge, come on you don’t need some young dumb Devinee, to have fun tonight.  
(Tobias’s house)  
(Tobias and Jace are waiting for Kasey and Jensen to leave.)  
Jace: I thought you said your parents were going out tonight.  
(Jensen comes in and gets the chip for his car)  
Jensen: You two sure you don’t want a ride to the dance tonight?  
Jace and Tobias: Yeah.  
Jensen: Okay.  
(Kasey comes in to the room)  
Kasey: Alright guys, behave while we’re gone we will see you later.  
Jensen: Bye.  
Tobias: Bye dad. Bye Kasey.  
(Kasey and Jensen leave)  
Jace: one one thousand, two two thousand, three three thousand, four four thousand.  
Tobias: And their gone.  
Jace: Lets get started.  
(Tristan’s)  
(Azrael and Phoenix are helping Tristan get ready for the dance.)  
Azrael: Tristan, are you done in there yet.  
Tristan: Almost, just a couple more minutes.  
Azrael: Well hurry. I have to leave in like 5 minutes and I want to see the final product.  
(Tristan comes out. He’s wearing a lavender top and black leather pants. His hair is in a half ponytail.)  
Tristan: Uh, I knew this was a bad idea.  
Azrael: Tris, stop you look ... Amazing.  
Phoenix: For once his sense of style is actually correct.  
Tristan: You guys sure?  
Azrael: Very, look I know it’s early but I need to go and finish setting things up. You coming Tristan?  
Tristan: Yeah, I am coming I am just nervous.  
Phoenix: Go ahead, Az. I need to put on a few final touches. Tris can you wait for me for a minute.  
Azrael: Phoenix, you look fine.  
Phoenix: Yeah right, it’s so hot in here my hair gel has practically melted off my head.  
Tristan: It’s fine I can wait  
Azrael: Okay, but I really do have to get going. I am so glad you decided to come. Slade is going to be stunned.  
(Azrael leaves)  
(Devinee middle)  
(Static is dropping Edge off at the dance)  
Static: (as Edge gets out of the vehicle) Call me when your ready to be picked up. You sure your going to be okay going by yourself.  
Edge:Yes, papa.  
Static: Okay have fun, be good, and don’t walk home. I don’t want you out here alone at night.  
(Others hear this and start laughing)  
Edge: Please, stop.  
(Tristans)  
(Tristan is looking at himself in the mirror.)  
Phoenix: Okay, my hair looks presentable again. So I know your nervous but it’s totally normal. It doesn’t seem like it but I get nervous before these things too. Hey are you ok  
Tristan: Yeah, I am just worried this outfit is a little too much.  
Phoenix: Babe, it’s not that wild.  
Tristan: Then maybe I should do a little more  
Phoenix: Well, we could do some last minute adjustments.  
(Phoenix makes Tristans pants sit a little lower by pulling on them some.)  
Tristan: Phoenix, I don’t know if I can go out looking like this.  
Phoenix: Tristan, just relax, I get your nervous but you just need a little more confidence and I know how to get it let’s get a glass of bubbly, I know your dad keeps some for guests.  
Tristan: Um, ok.  
(Devinee middle)  
Luca: Your signs were boring.  
Azrael: At least you could read it. Now there’s so many “decorations” on there you wouldn’t know it says anything.  
(As they’re talking Silver is waiting in line. He gets tired of waiting so he goes to the front of the line, pays, and goes in.)  
Luca: This grabs people’s attention.  
Azrael: To the decorations not the message. 5 quizen please the money goes to help war victims not that you can tell that by the sign.  
(Azrael takes Edges money and Edge enters the dance.)  
Azrael: (To the person behind Edge) 5 quizen please.  
(The dance)  
Slade: Looks it’s little mister big man and look at his cutesy outfit.  
(Jackyl laughs and high fives Slade. Edge walks away.)  
(Klein house)  
Tobias: This is weird, I’ve never searched for this kind of thing before. Kasey has a really good parental blocker on the main frame.  
Jace: Yeah, but you can get past it can’t you? Your like a tech genius. This should be nothing for you.  
Tobias:( types some things) Ok, it’s gone (Jace opens his communication device to the list of sites) Ok where should we start Sexy humans? Horny Boys?  
Jace: How about the triple x rated one?  
Tobias: Hot human Sexxx, Ok, here we go.  
(They try to enter the site but a message pops up saying the system has to update. So now they have to wait for it to finish.)  
Jace: Seriously right now?  
Tobias: Apparently the system was scheduled for an update right now.  
Jace: Well, how long till it’s done?   
Tobias: I don’t know, depends on how many updates got scheduled.  
(Tristan’s)  
Phoenix: See the thing about Devinee is they like a take charge kind of human.  
Tristan: Really I’ve always heard the opposite.  
Phoenix: Well, of course they have to put up the big bad Devinee front, but they still get nervous too. So you need to be out going show them what your intentions are.  
Tristan: This is helping. (Meaning the wine.)  
Phoenix: Here take mine babe, the more you have the more confident you’ll feel trust me (Hands him more wine)  
(Klein house)  
( We here a sharp ping.)  
Tobias: The systems done updating.  
(They run to the main screen)  
Jace:Bootys, here we come.  
(They click open the site.)  
Jace: Nice.  
Tobias: Definitely very sexy. Ok, next picture.  
(Phoenix and Tristan are walking to the dance. Tristan is having a hard time walking. Showing that he’s drunk.)  
Tristan: Thank you Phoenix, you saved me.  
Phoenix: Yeah you definitely owe me one.  
Tristan: Yes, I’d for tonight you helped me with my confidence made sure I could get out here and stop worrying about being Falerian so much. Do you think I actually have a chance with Slade? I really like him, like a lot. I want him to like me back.  
Phoenix: Of course you do and tonight we are going to make sure he does. Let’s go.  
( He takes Tristan’s hand and they go inside. As they do, Tristan drops the bottle he was holding. It breaks and he laughs.)  
(Inside)  
(Azrael sees them and walks over to them.)  
Azrael: Finally, what took you guys so long, I thought maybe you changed your mind.  
Tristan: Of course we were coming Azrael. How could we not.  
Azrael: Um Tristan?  
Tristan: I am ready now. Totally ready to show Slade what I am made of.  
Azrael: Have you been drinking?  
Paige: I told him not too.  
Azrael: Hurry and get him inside.  
(Mr. R comes up to him.)  
Mr. R: How is everything.  
Azrael: Great, Mr. Rasnic  
Mr. R: Good.  
(He walks away, Azrael goes in the gym.)  
(The gym)  
(Edge gets some snacks and starts to walk around. Phoenix and Tristan go to the snacks. Phoenix pours some pop. Slade comes up to them.)  
Slade: Hey, I thought you couldn’t come.  
Tristan: Oh, well, I managed to change my dads mind.  
Slade: Cool.  
Phoenix: Hi, Slade.  
Slade: Hi. Wow, Tristan you look fantastic.  
Tristan: Azrael, my friend. I love you.  
Azrael: Yeah, I love you too. But maybe you should cool it before Rasnic realizes somethings up and we all get in trouble.  
Tristan: Shush, I am fine. Just extra happy.  
Azrael: How much did he drink, and don’t lie.  
Phoenix: I don’t know maybe a few glasses.  
Azrael: What were you thinking? And why are your pants so low? (Fixes Tristan’s pants.)  
Slade: So, Tris, do you want to dance.  
Tristan: Yes, of course I do.  
(Azrael gives Phoenix a look. Phoenix sees Rasnic. He waves and leaves. Rasnic walks around watching everyone. We see Tristan and Slade dancing. Then we switch over to Edge, who is just standing there. Then we see Silver. Jackyl goes over to him.)  
Jackyl: Hey I am having a party after this at my house. We are only allowing grade 8s but I’ll make a special exception for you.  
Silver: (grabs him) Stop ok just stop it sucks that I have to repeat seventh grade what happens sucks so just stop reminding me stop pretending it’s like it was before just stop.  
Edge: (sees Rasnic coming) Do you want to dance?  
Silver: (let’s go of Jackyl.) Yeah.  
(They go to the dance floor and start dancing. Then it shows Azrael and Phoenix watching Slade and Tristan dance.)  
Tristan: Wow this is my first time dancing with a Devinee. This is like the best moment ever. It’s my first time and it’s with the very cute you. Oh, um wow can’t believe I just said that.  
Slade: Well, thanks?  
Tristan: How long do you think it takes for someone to fall in love?  
Slade: Uh, well I don’t know.  
(Klein house)  
(Tobias and Jace are online.)  
Jace: Whoa he can arrest me anytime.  
Tobias: Yeah definitely.  
Jace: Ok, let’s try another site. Shall we? (Points to another site on his communication device.) That one.  
(Tobias types it in.)  
Tobias: Wow is that rear real?  
Jace: I have no idea., but it sure is something.  
(Jensen and Kasey come home.)  
Jensen: I would say implants  
Kasey: Or some special editing.  
(Jace and Tobias turn around shocked to see Jensen and Kasey home)  
(The dance.)  
(A new song is on. Tristan is dancing around in circles near Slade. Azrael and Phoenix are watching. Phoenix laughs.)  
Slade: Um, what are you doing?  
Tristan: I don’t know just dancing how ever I feel.  
Slade: Okay.  
(Tristan fall)  
Slade: Are you okay?  
Tristan: Um, no actually I am not feeling very good.  
(Tristan runs to the bathroom. Azrael follows him)  
Phoenix: I told him not to drink so much. So do you want to dance?  
Slade: Yeah, sure, I guess.  
(Phoenix grabs his hand and is spined around. They start to dance together.)  
(Hall)  
(Tristan is running to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth. Azrael is following him.)  
Azrael: Tristan!  
(You here Tristan puking through the door.)  
(The next day at school ~ the hall)  
Malik: Wow, you were actually brave enough to to ask him?  
Edge: Yeah, I know he comes off as a total bad boy, but really he’s not that bad. Kind of nice actually.  
Jace: I knew this was going to be a bad idea.  
Edge: What did you guys do last night?  
Tobias: Not a thing. Why?  
Jace: Oh, nothing much. Just experienced the absolutely most embarrassing situation of all time but worse.  
Malik: Why, what happened?  
Jace: The inter galactic web and Tobias being a curious pervert.  
Tobias: Me? Excuse me the whole thing was your idea.  
Edge: You guys missed the dance so you could sit and look at porn.  
Tobias: So it’s a perfectly natural thing for young Devinee.  
Malik: That’s your excuse.   
Jace: yeah that’s how his dad and Kasey weren’t buying it either they came home and caught us.  
Tobias:Yeah they made us look at porn sites with them. With humans and Devinee. To teach us a lesson about objectifying humans.  
Edge: They made you look at porn.  
Malik: With them.  
Edge: Devinee and human?  
Tobias: Can you please not shout it.  
Edge and Malik: Losers  
(They walk away)  
(Outside)  
(Tristan is walking Azrael catches up to him.)  
Azrael: Hey, why didn’t I hear from you all weekend.  
Tristan: Yeah, because I was too busy dying of embarrassment.  
Azrael: Well if it makes you feel any better. Mr.Rasnic says we can have another dance next semester.  
Tristan: Well at least I didn’t ruin that for everyone.  
Azrael: Don’t worry I had your back the entire time. Everything is going to work out ok. Don’t worry.  
(Slade comes up to them.)  
Slade: Hey Tristan, how are you are you feeling any better?  
(Tristan nods)  
Slade: Well, here’s the notes back. Thanks they definitely helped.  
(Tristan takes them back)  
Phoenix: (he comes up to them) Yeah, Tris thanks but Slade is going to use my notes from now on.  
Slade: Bye.  
(Slade and Phoenix leave. Tristan looks sad. Then we see Azrael who looks sad for Tristan. Then we see Tristan again.)  
End


	5. Parents day

(Devinee middle school)  
(Tobias and Jace are heading in.)  
Tobias: 28 hours 14 minutes, 7 seconds, 28 hours, 14 minutes...  
Jace: Can you please stop with the whole count down thing?  
Tobias: Sure, you don’t have anything to worry about on parents day.  
Jace: What do you mean? Your practically a genius. I am a D average student.  
Tobias: I mean your parents.They get actually get along.  
Jace: I thought your dad and Kasey were getting along great.  
Tobias: I am not talking about Kasey.  
Jace: Oh wow your papa is coming tomorrow? Now that’s going to be a show. Remember that time they both came to pick you up?  
Tobias: Don’t remind me.  
Jace: Why don’t you just ask your papa to not come?  
Tobias: Because I don’t want to hurt his feelings and make him mad at dad.  
Jace: Maybe your papa will decide not to scream this time.  
Tobias: Yeah, and maybe Adams won’t tell your parents about you failing your last math test.  
Jace: How much time do we have left?  
Tobias: 28 hours 13 minutes and 17 seconds. 28 hours 13 minutes and 16 seconds. 28 hours 12 minutes and 15 seconds.  
The Devinee   
Tobias: The way things work now is perfect every other weekend with my papa and the rest of the time with my dad. As long as they don’t have to talk to each other everything’s fine.  
Jace: Oh, wow, I am sorry I didn’t realize things were so bad.  
Tobias: Yeah, well things are that bad.  
Jace:: We could contaminate the water foundations with krypton. Then they’d have to shut down the school and voila no parents day..   
Tobias: The water probably is contaminated with krypton already.  
Mr.S: (as he’s taking a drink) Actually, guys we test our water on a daily basis. It’s fine.  
(Bell rings)  
Mr Sternshines home room   
Mr.S: Ok, everyone settle down. (Jace and Tobias come in behind him) We don’t have Azrael today, but we do have this weeks News for teens broadcast.  
Edge: Ugh, not NFT again.  
Mr.S: Edge something you want to share?  
Edge: No, Mr. Simpson. (He sits down)  
(Mr. Simpson turns on the holo tv. The NFT people appear on screen.)  
Ryan (devinee): Hi, I am Ryan, and this is Nicolas. And welcome to News for teens. Today we will be talking about a major problem in the cities of Our planet Neveah.  
Nicolas: We’re not talking about the bugs. We are talking about inter planet refugees.  
Ryan: These suspect people. Take advantage of our planets hospitality and gentle demeanor. Not bothering to get jobs. (Shows footage assuredly of refugees.) Expecting more charity from our citizens for them to live on. (Shows Edge watching.)  
Nicolas: Are these refugees really incapable of making it on their own here or are they just lazy?And are they teaching their kids that this is the right kind of lifestyle to depend on others sympathy.  
Mr. S : Remember class, your here for technology studies after lunch.  
(The students leave for class.)  
Malik: Edge, it’s just a tv show.  
Luca: Refugees are very annoying.  
Edge: No, it’s not the refugees fault. They come here with nothing. They usually lose all their possessions when they flee and have to use all their money to get here.  
Luca: My dad says if he sees any more of those charity cases begging for money on the street corners he’ll call the mayor. He knows the mayor.  
(Luca walks away)  
Edge: Last week they told us to join the army. Now they’re telling us not to care about the victims of war. What’s next make sure to pick the weak ones off first? Imagine being a refugee, out in the cold kids unable to go to school some of them without parents.  
Tobias: No parents.  
Edge: Tobias this isn’t a joke. (Starts to walk backwards, and bumps into Silver.)  
Malik: He stared right at you.  
Edge: Yeah, because I bumped right in to him.  
Human bathroom  
(Azrael is at the mirror looking at himself. Phoenix and Tristan walk in.)  
Phoenix: Oh, boy here we go again.  
Azrael: What do you mean “here we go again”?  
Phoenix: Every time NFT takes over your morning announcements you get all depressed over it.  
Azrael: That’s so not true. I am upset over this huge zit on my face.  
Tristan: It’s a tiny blemish and Phoenix has a point.  
Azrael: Tristan...  
Tristan: I don’t know why you let it upset you. Everyone likes your morning announcements. Even Heath Serwon thinks your better than those loser NFT guys.  
Phoenix: Oh yeah because that’s a big accomplishment. The NFT kids are completely lame.  
Tristan: Heath even has an agent. You could totally get an agent.  
Phoenix: Heath has an agent with those teeth?  
Tristan: See, Azrael’s face is flawless and he has tv experience. He’s a perfect candidate.  
Phoenix: And where would Azrael even find an agent?  
Azrael: Tobias’s papa is a casting agent. Tristan your a genius.  
(Azrael and Tristan leave the bathroom. Phoenix stays behind to was his hands. He is not happy.)  
Outside  
Tobias: Come on, Jace. We have to come up with an anti parents day plan.  
Jace: What does it look like I am doing?  
Tobias: Stuffing your face, while still managing to be a twig.  
Jace: I need energy if I am going to come up with a grand plan. (Azrael and Tristan come up to them.)  
Azrael: Hey, just the person I wanted to talk to. Your papa is a casting agent right?  
Tobias: Yeah, why?  
Azrael: So is he coming to parents day.  
Tobias: Thank you so much for bringing that up.  
Azrael: is that a yes?  
Tobias: Unfortunately, what’s this about?  
Azrael: Oh, nothing.  
(They walk away.)  
Jace: What was that all about?  
Tobias: I haven’t the faintest clue.  
(They go to a table where Malik and Edge are.)  
Malik: Most people just don’t really think about.  
Edge: Yeah and they don’t want us to think about it either. They just want us to carry out there agenda. Do whatever NFT wants us to do.  
Tobias: What’s his problem?  
Malik: NFT rage. It’s kind of like road rage.  
Edge: Even the announcements have commercials. They are trying to brainwash us and pressure us to act and buy certain things even in school. It’s ridiculous.  
Jace: Edge, who is this rant aimed at?  
Edge: Your right this needs to be heard and not just by me ranting at my friends.  
(Edge leaves)  
Jace: I often wonder what’s going on in that head of his.  
Hall  
(Slade is walking and talking with Phoenix.)  
Slade: The human goes how dare you touch my body. And the Devinee goes normally sir I’d agree with you but after you unzipped my fly three times I kinda figured we was friends. (He laughs but Phoenix doesn’t.) What do you not get it? The human was accidentally unzipping the Devinee fly.  
Phoenix: Slade, do you think Azrael is better looking than me?  
Slade: What?  
Phoenix: Well, he’s thinking about getting an agent. (They sit down.)  
Slade: Oh, Azrael is getting an agent? That’s cool, I could totally see him on tv.  
Phoenix: well, what about me you couldn’t see me on tv?  
Slade: I never said that.  
Phoenix: So then you think I could get an agent too right?  
Slade: I mean yeah sure why not? So anyway back to my joke. I’ll start over for you. This human was standing at a Devinee bus stop and there’s a Devinee behind him he’s wearing tight leather pants... (While he talks, Phoenix isn’t paying attention.)  
Mr. Rasnic’s office  
Edge: Mr.Rasnic, can I talk to you about today’s NFT broadcast.  
Mr.R: Sure, I am listening.  
Edge: NFT is a totally biased program. They tell us how bad refugees are then, they tell us which shoes we should buy. It’s not right.  
Mr.R:Have you seen the equipment in the advanced technology room. Advanced computer and telescopes thanks to NFT. As payment we show their broadcast in the mornings.  
Edge: And they get to report whatever they want?  
(Mr.R nods)  
Edge: So, they’re bribing you?  
Mr.R: No, it’s a lot of advanced technology we wouldn’t have otherwise. Parents voted for this. You have to remember not everyone has access to these things at home. But you obviously feel strongly about this so why don’t you write an opinion pice for the newspaper if you get it in by 4:00 you can make the parents day addition.  
Edge: 4:00 today?  
Mr.R: I am sure your up to the challenge?  
(The bell rings, Edge nods as he leaves.)  
Hall  
(Azrael and Tristan are leaving class.)  
Azrael: Ok, so, I signed us up for the welcoming committee, Tristan. So that I’ll be the first one Tobias’s papa sees.  
Tristan: Awesome.  
Phoenix: Unless he sees me first of course.  
Azrael: What do you mean?  
Phoenix: Well, I am helping out tomorrow.  
Azrael: You are?  
Phoenix: Azrael, you asked me several weeks ago to volunteer. Don’t you remember? Anyway I’ll see you guys later.  
Advanced technology   
Malik: I can’t believe the principle suggested you do this. It’s practically attacking the school.  
Edge: I know he’s actually kind of cool.  
(They go to sit down, but Silver’s stuff is in one of the chairs.)  
Malik: I’ll stand.  
(Edge nods and sits down.)  
Edge: Okay, let’s try and imagine you a child refugee.  
Malik: Ok I am a refugee child.  
Edge: So how does it feel being compared to a bug?  
Malik: I would tell the more advantaged kids to quit looking down on me. Just because your situation is better doesn’t mean your better.  
Silver: Oh come on.  
Edge: Hey, can we please use that chair.  
(Silver gets up and leaves.)  
Edge: Wonder what his problem is.  
Another part of the advanced technology room  
Tobias: Edge is right, I could complain or I could take action against parents day.  
Jace: Okay, so what’s the plan.  
Tobias: I am just going to convince my parents they don’t need to come to parents day. I copied the Devinee middle school logo and scanned Mr. Sternshine’s signature. Finished it off with a glowing report of how well I am doing and voila.  
Jace: I don’t know if this is genius or insanity. Okay so your acing all your classes your attentive and are great at class participation, your doing so well your parents don’t need to come. That’s a bunch of baloney.  
Tobias: They don’t know that. This looks authentic, my parents will buy it they have too.  
Hall  
(Edge is running to the newspaper office to hand in his story.)  
Edge: (Knocks on the door) Luca, my NFT opinion piece. I just finished.  
Luca: (checking his communication device) Your 17 minutes late.  
Edge: I am sorry.  
Luca:The galaxy deadline is 4pm. I am trying to run this newspaper in a professional manner.  
Edge: Even professional newspapers give extensions. It’s only 17 minutes anyway.  
Luca: Fine, I’ll make an exception for you, this time but let’s not make this a regular thing. As, editor I can’t have everyone think they can turn in things Willy - nilly , I’d never get anything done.  
(Edge clinks their communication devices together to transfer the data)  
Klein house  
(Tobias is in the kitchen with his dad.)  
Tobias: I was just as shocked as you to receive this letter. I had no idea I was doing so well. You were right about the transfer to Devinee middle being good for me.  
Jensen: “Tobias’s grades are at the most premium status this school has to offer.” Interesting word choice from Mr. Sternshine.  
Tobias: Yeah well he’s a technology teacher. Writings not really his thing.  
Jensen: Neither is spelling two e’s in premium. Now tell me what’s really going on.  
Tobias: Nothings going on.  
Jensen: Do you not want me to go to parents day?  
Tobias: No, that’s not it at all.  
Jensen: It sure looks that way. Are you doing that badly at school or something? What’s really going on here.  
Tobias: Papa called, alright? He wants to go to parents day tomorrow.  
Jensen: So, why didn’t he tell me, so we could work something out together. Does he even worry about the stress he causes.  
Tobias: Well, this isn’t helping either. I know your hurt over how he ended it but blaming everything on him doesn’t solve anything.  
Jensen: Tobias, I know and we have been working on it together. We really are on better terms than we were before. So what you don’t want to go tomorrow.  
Tobias: I want you to go and I want papa to go. I just don’t want the two of you to go together.  
Jensen: Hey, bud it’s going to be ok. We will be on our best behavior I promise.(holds up his hands.)  
Devinee middle school parents day  
(As parents head inside, we focus in on a sign that says “Welcome parents to D.M.S. Parents day.”)  
Human restroom.  
(Azrael and Tristan are in there. Azrael is putting on eyeliner.)  
Azrael: Ugh, I can never put on eyeliner with out doing a completely goth look. You do it you can do a normal look. (Gives it to Tristan but Tristan pokes him in the eye.) Ow, be careful it’s my eye I need it.  
Tristan: Sorry eyeliner isn’t something I have much experience with.  
Phoenix: Guys ( He comes out of a stall wearing a low cut yellow sparkly top.)  
Azrael: What in the world are you wearing?  
Phoenix: it’s parents day, I have the right to want to look my absolute best don’t I.  
Azrael: For who, the parents? Or Tobias’s papa?  
Phoenix: See you guys out there.  
(Phoenix leaves, then Azrael and Tristan follow.)  
Hall  
(Tobias and Jensen are waiting for Tobias’s papa.)  
Tobias: Guess he forgot.  
Jensen: You know your papa, well give him two more minutes. Hey, bud it’ll be fine.  
Azrael: Mr. Deveroux room 102.  
Devinee: Thank you.  
(Tobias’s papa comes up to them.)  
Tristan: Hi can I help you?  
Azrael: Um, Tristan, this is Tobias’s papa, the casting agent. Welcome to Devinee, Ms. Irwin.  
Antonio: Hi.  
Phoenix: Can I just say you have amazing taste. Your outfit is just great. So fashion forward.  
Antonio: Thank you Human revolution on sale.  
Tobias: Hi, papa.  
Antonio: Hi, honey. I am sorry I am late.  
Jensen: Antonio, something happen to your ufo.  
Antonio: I told Tobias, that I might be late. But I am sure there is still plenty of time left, right?  
Jensen: Yes, there is, we better get going tho.  
Phoenix: Phoenix Morrison. It’s great getting to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.  
Azrael: That was amazing, Morrison. I bet they can’t wait to have you in Hollywood.  
Phoenix: Babe, you don’t always have to wear eyeliner. How many goth movie stars do you see?  
Advanced technology   
(Tobias and his parents are in there, talking with Mr. Sternshine.)  
Mr. S: So, there is no doubt Tobias is very intelligent. However he struggles with details like spelling and grammar even the basics.These things tend to make his grades lower than they would be based on content alone. For example in advanced technology, he could be the top of his class but he doesn’t apply himself well enough.   
Tobias: I apply myself when I am interested.  
Mr.S: School may not interest you, Tobias but it is important and deserves more focus. You turned in an assignment 3 days late. He just isn’t getting the grades someone as smart as him should be getting.  
Antonio: 3 days late?  
Jensen: I had no idea. Tobias?  
Antonio: Jensen, I am talking to you. This is parents day, your the parent.  
Jensen: We are both his parents, and we will discuss this later, alright?  
Antonio: We are discussing this now. Why aren’t you making sure Tobias turns his work in on time?Why are you letting him get away with not doing his best?  
Jensen: Tobias, and I will work it out. Thanks for bringing this to our attention.  
Hall  
Static: I am so proud of you honey, every teacher only had great things to say about you.  
Edge: Papa they posted my opinion piece.  
Teal: You have to watch some program every morning? So what you get free advanced technology equipment. I’d say that’s fair enough trade. What loser wrote this?  
Edge: Excuse me, I wrote that.  
Teal: Oh, I am sorry.  
Edge: Don’t look at him. I am the one who wrote it and I am right. They shouldn’t be trying to force opinions and advertisements on to kids at school. If you don’t understand that your the loser.  
Static: Edge...  
Silver: Hey, it’s not that big of a deal.  
Edge: Expressing my opinion is a big deal, and this is something I feel strongly about.  
Silver: My brother is also just expressing his feelings.  
Edge: And I understand that, but he’s wrong.  
Teal: I am wrong? Tell me Edge, is it fair or is it wrong that silver here is falling behind in class because we can’t afford the advanced technology many of his classes require.  
Edge: He can do his work here.  
Teal: Your right he can. On the free technology this school provides.  
Edge: If you read the whole article you would know...  
Teal: That it’s absolute trash.  
Edge: It is not trash.  
Teal: (Deletes it from his outdated communication device) Yeah well, it looked like trash to me, smelt like it too.  
Silver: Teal, bro...  
Teal: All I am trying to say is there’s two sides to every story and you would do well to remember that.  
(Teal and silver leave.)  
Advanced technology   
Mr.S: It was only one time but at this grade level skipping a class even once is still worrying.  
Antonio: what is happening here?  
Tobias: It was one class, I just got too absorbed in the holographic computers.  
Antonio: I thought moving in with you and Kasey was supposed to be good for him. It looks like you aren’t paying him all the attention he needs like you said Devinee do.  
Jensen: What are you implying.  
Tobias: Dad, please don’t.  
Antonio: I am saying that living with you may not have been the best decision for him.  
Jensen: Living with you certainly wouldn’t be any better.  
Antonio: Why do you always question my decision and parenting ability.  
Jensen: Humans are the ones who get divorces not Devinee we are one hundred percent loyal. Your the one who didn’t want to commit to family life.  
Mr.S: Mr. and Mizzer Irwin, these are not unusual problems, they occur with many students.  
Antonio: So this is my fault? You didn’t care about my other commitments at all Jensen. Don’t start this.  
Jensen: Other commitments? You mean your job,Antonio? Which you abandoned your family for. When I asked you to choose between your family and job, you actually chose your job over your husband and child. That’s why Tobias lives with me. You can’t be trusted to care for him properly.  
Tobias: Papa! Dad! Yes, my assignment was late, but that wasn’t either of your guys fault. It was the fact that I was more interested in virtual reality than homework.  
Antonio: Tobias, this is serious.  
Tobias: I am being serious. This isn’t dads fault. It was mine, I am not going to make any excuses but dad can’t do my homework or make sure I go to class. Stop using me as a reason to fight with each other and stop blaming each other for things I do. I have made decisions I got myself here so it’s my problem. But I promise to start trying harder.  
Mr.S: Alright, then, let’s move right along and discuss some of his more recent test results.  
Hall  
Azrael: Hey how did it go in there?  
Jensen: Oh it went okay, we just came to the conclusion Tobias needs to apply himself more.  
Antonio: We are going to make sure he starts getting his work in on time but overall things went alright.  
Phoenix: Tobias, babe, that really good to hear.  
Antonio: Baby, listen I got to go okay?  
Tobias: Got to get back to work, right?  
Antonio: Yes, I do but Tobias I heard you loud and clear and your right. Things between me and your dad are difficult, I know that. But I want to tell you I am sorry for putting you through that.  
Tobias: Thank you.  
Antonio: I love you so much. (They hug) Azrael, you have my permission to keep this tiger in line, okay?  
Azrael: Oh, don’t you worry I definitely will. It was really nice to see you again too, I really mean that. So, hey...  
Phoenix: (gives him a picture of himself) Here, just a little something for you to consider.  
(Antonio sees Tristan and gives Tristan his card.)  
Antonio: If your interested in acting give me a call. We need more Faelarians in our movies.  
(Tobias’s papa leaves. Phoenix isn’t happy that Tristan got the card.)  
Classroom   
(Silver is in there doing work. Edge comes in. He moves his stuff so Edge can sit down. Edge uses his communication device to send Silver an apology message about what happened on parents day. The computer he’s on tells him he has a new message. He opens it and reads it.)  
Silver: I am sorry too.  
Edge: I may have been a little forceful with my option. My papa is like that too.  
Silver: My brother was pretty out spoken too, did you hear him?  
Edge: “Looks like trash.”  
Silver: “Smells like trash.” It wasn’t trash.  
Edge: Thanks.  
Hall  
(Tobias is walking, when Mr. Sternshine comes up to him.)  
Mr.S: Tobias, I’d like to talk to you for a minute about yesterday...  
Tobias: Yes, Look, I am sorry about my parent behavior.  
Mr.S: Oh, Tobias, that wasn’t your fault. Is it always like that?  
Tobias: Only when they’re together. But honestly mr. Sternshine yesterday was good. It got a lot of things out in the open.  
Mr.S: That’s good. Oh but before I forget, there’s one other thing I want to discuss. Next time you decide to forge my name, maybe you should spell my name right and clear the file from the mainframe.  
Tobias: Mr. Sternshine, I can explain.  
Mr.S: Well that’s good. Why don’t you start with a 10 page essay about why falsifying documents is wrong. I’d like that turned in by tomorrow morning too. Oh, and one last thing, good job yesterday. Your parents should be proud of you. I know I certainly am.  
END


	6. Mating game

Mr. Kent’s language class  
(Azrael is showing Tristan what he got Jackyl for their anniversary. It’s a silver necklace with the letter A (for Azrael) and J (for Jackyl)  
Azrael: Do you think Jackyl will like it?  
Tristan: It’s perfect it’s meaningful and totally with in Devinee fashion. Jackyl will love it.  
( Azrael looks at Jackyl, Jackyl smiles at Azrael.)  
Mr. Kent: We are going to focus on a romantic Aztel play. This will help give you a better understanding of the language but can be difficult. So I am going to break you up in to groups and you will preform scenes together. (As he talks he’s handing out digital papers.)  
Slade: Oh, man come on.  
Mr. Kent: We are going to preform the scenes next week with the lines fully memorized.  
Tristan: I am playing Bell, who’s he.  
Mr. Kent: She rember this is an Aztel play. She is Roman’s servant.  
Tristan: Let me guess you and Jackyl are the lead couple.  
Azrael: He’s the lead male Roman, but I’m a nurse.  
Tristan: So who’s the lead female?  
Phoenix: “Oh Roman you are the love of my life.” (Meaning that Phoenix is the lead female Julia.)  
(Azrael doesn’t seem happy.)  
The Devinee   
Advanced technology   
Jace: Hey Tobes. Listen to this. Dr. Salvador is coming to Devinee middle, today.  
Tobias: Who’s Dr. Salvador?  
Jace: He’s a doctor who talks all about sex, but he’s only talking to the 8th graders, of course.  
Tobias: Of course.  
Jace: It’s totally unfair. I here he shows holo pictures and things even get graphic. Like pornographic. Man the 8th graders get all the luck  
Mr. S: So as we discussed at the end of class we will be making holo sites. We will be doing something simple to start so I want the subject matter to be any animal of your choosing.  
Edge: (raises his hand) Oh! Can we do it on a specific animal, like Papa Osiris?  
Mr. S Papa who?  
Edge: Papa Osiris. He’s a cross species between old world fish and and the old world ostrich the species is endangered.  
Mr. S: That sounds very informative. And that’s great but don’t forget to have fun with this. This project is about using your imagination and the tech at your disposal.   
(As he’s talking Tobias is daydreaming about Edge (Showing that he has a crush on him.) It shows Edge combing his fingers through his own hair and coming towards Tobias.)  
Tobias: Wow...  
Edge: Tobias.  
(End of daydream.)  
(Silver comes up to him.)  
Silver: Hey man, thanks for letting me borrow your notes.  
Tobias: Hey, not a problem Silver.  
(Tobias looks over at Edge)  
Edge: He really said that to your friends brother?  
Jace: You okay?  
Tobias: Yeah, yeah, I am great, awesome.  
Eight graders talking with Dr. Salvador.  
Dr. Salvador: Some human males who have a long ancestors who have lived on this planet are born with the ability to get pregnant upon reaching sexual maturity, others gain the ability upon first encountering Devinee DNA. Either way it’s important to protect yourself and condoms tho ancient are still the best most effective way to prevent pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases. We have pills that also stop pregnancy and help prevent STDs but they aren’t as effective as condoms. (Sees Slade raising his hand) yes?  
Slade: Ok, so I have a friend around my age. He and his potential mate having been going out for a long time, like a whole year.  
Dr. Salvador: Okay.  
Slade: Okay, well, how are they supposed to know if and when they are to you know, do it?  
Dr. Salvador: Well, Your bodies are physically ready right now, but mentally and physically that depends on the individual. Devinee tend to wait until they have a potential mates they feel a sort of commitment too. Some humans feel the same while others are more free with it. Other races vary.  
Out in the hall  
Tristan: So that may have been the most embarrassing hour of my entire life.  
Phoenix: I liked how blunt he was. It’s good to know this stuff. Some of us are going to have sex before we are married.  
Azrael: I am so mad at Slade, can you believe he asked that? It’s obvious who he was talking about we are the only couple that’s been going out a year.  
Phoenix: Well, what about you and Jackyl? I mean a year is a long time.  
Azrael: Our relationship is already amazing without sex. (Gets out a box.) Look at what he made me for our anniversary (it’s a pink hand sewn heart pillow.) it’s supposed to be his heart.  
Phoenix: Oh is that what it’s supposed to be I couldn’t tell.  
Azrael: I think it’s sweet.  
Tristan: It’s all very romantic.  
Phoenix: I am not sure that’s what I’d call it...  
Azrael: What’s your point.  
Phoenix: Well you got him fairly expensive jewelry, right. And he gave you a badly sewn hunk of cotton. But, what do I know. (He shuts his locker and leaves.)  
Azrael looks at Jackyl’s gift and smiles.)  
Cafeteria   
( Slade is sitting reading, Jackyl comes and sits down.)  
Jackyl: Whoah, is it the apocalypse? Slade is actually reading.  
Slade: Man, this Aztel play is crazy, Roman and Julia do it at like 13. I guess their minds and bodies were ready.  
(Phoenix comes up to them.)  
Phoenix: (to Jackyl) Hey, Roman. I’ve already memorized my lines.  
(Phoenix leaves.)  
Devinee: I heard he did it last year with her older brothers best friends.  
Jackyl: So, I have a potential mate.  
Slade: Yeah, Azrael Klein the goody two show goth you’ll never get past second base with.  
Jackyl: Slade Masters the Devinee that better shut his mouth.  
Slade: I am just saying if you really want to do sexual exploration only one of them is open for business, you know?  
Jackyl: Would you stop.  
Tobias, Jace and Luca coming out of line.  
Luca: I could help you out with your homework and tutor you bring your grades up.  
Jace: No, if I start making good grades people will start expecting that of me.  
(Luca leaves. Jace and Tobias approach their lunch table with Edge, Malik, and Silver.)  
Tobias: Oh, hi Silver.  
(He puts down holo magazines about endangered cross species)  
Edge: The fistrich and other old world cross species. Is that for advanced technology?  
Malik: Isn’t Edge already doing his assignment about an endangered fistrich?  
Tobias: Yes after learning about papa Osiris I was inspired to learn about other cross species from the old world that are endangered. That’s okay isn’t it?  
Edge: Of course I am glad I could be a positive influence.  
Tobias: Well I have a streaming app on my communication device that has all kinds of documentary’s on it I seen one on old world endangered cross species. I could come over and we could watch it together tomorrow.  
Jace: I thought we were going to go see a holo movie.  
Tobias: Whatever we watched there wouldn’t be nearly as important or as informative.  
Malik: We can watch it at my house. My parents won’t let me go out on a school night but you guys can come over.  
Edge: Silver, do you want to come too?  
Silver: No, I got other plans. I’ll see you guys later.  
Hall  
Jace: Don’t you think you went a little overboard. “Oh, hi, edge I have a documentary for us to watch tomorrow.”  
Tobias: Jace, you better shut up.  
Jace: “ I was so inspired by the story of papa Osiris and the plight of other old world cross species. Edge, I.... I I love you.”  
(Tobias hits him in the stomach Luca sees this.)  
Luca: You do know that violence is against the Devinee middle code of conduct right?  
(He leaves)  
Tobias: Against the code of conduct?  
Mr. Kent’s class  
Mr. Kent: I’ll be back in just a few minutes.  
(Phoenix and Jackyl are rehearsing lines from the Aztel play.)  
Jackyl: The words you speak so softly with tender lips sound like whispered prayers. It makes me ache to take your beautiful hands in to mine.  
Phoenix: My words are not pure enough to be prayers for I am no saint my lips crave.  
Jackyl: Then perhaps you can answer my prayers for like yours my lips crave and are yours to take be it sin or not.  
(They kiss)  
Azrael: Madam, your mother would like to speak with you.  
Mr. Kent: Azrael, you don’t come in for another half of a page yet. Okay guys let’s start from the top. And you two keep it up you have great chemistry together.  
(He leaves. Azraels not happy.)  
Hall  
Tristan: Don’t worry about it Az, it’s just a school assignment.  
Azrael: You don’t get it. Phoenix has always wanted whatever I had ever since we were little. He can’t have my potential mate though I won’t let him.  
Tristan: Well, see you later.  
(Tristan leaves)  
Phoenix: Hey Az, you made a really good nurse.  
Azrael: I Know what your doing Phoenix Mero.  
Phoenix: What are you talking about?  
Azrael: I seen you in there you were all over Jackyl.  
Phoenix: I am just acting and I happen to be good at it.  
Azrael: Almost as good as you are at backstabbing.  
Phoenix: Azrael this is a romantic play not a political drama. So don’t get so worked up alright?  
Azrael: What do you even mean by that.  
Phoenix: I am just saying just because you and Jackyl have been going out for like forever. It doesn’t mean he’s getting bored of you. At least he’s never said anything to me.  
Azrael: You’ve heard Jackyl is getting bored of me.  
Phoenix: No, of course not. But Devinee are always looking for the perfect mate maybe you should show him how perfect you are before someone else with a little more chemistry catches his attention.  
Hall  
(Jackyl is at his locker when Azrael comes up to him.)  
Jackyl: Hey Az, I was just looking for you, I...  
(Azrael interrupts him by kissing him.)  
Slade: Oh yeah.  
Jackyl: Wow, what was that for?  
Azrael: What, I can’t want to surprise my potential mate.  
Jackyl: Sure.  
Azrael: Well I have an even bigger surprise for you for our anniversary. My papa is going to go watch Jensen play with his band and Tobias is going over to a friends house so we will be alone. What Dr. Salvador talked about yesterday, well I am ready  
(Azrael leaves)  
The street  
(Jackyl is walking with Slade and a friend.)  
Devinee: (has a an oddly shaped ball that he’s tossing around.) He catches it he fakes and he scores. The crowd goes wild.  
(He passes the ball to Slade who passes it to Jackyl. It hits him in the stomach.)  
Jackyl: Hey!  
Slade: Why are you acting so weird today?  
Jackyl: For our anniversary Az wants to take our relationship to the next level.  
Slade: Meaning?  
Jackyl: Meaning as you so eloquently put it she wants to do it.  
Slade: Azrael wants to have sex. Your going to get you some. You have to be the luckiest guy on planet.  
Jackyl: I know right.  
Slade: Well, to celebrate we should get mini you a little present. Don’t you think so?  
Jackyl: What?  
Slade: Dude, I mean condoms.  
Jackyl: Right, condoms.  
Klein house  
(Azrael is on his communication device. Tristan is there.)  
Tristan: What’s with these names?  
Azrael: Right Faelarein Fantasy, Devinee delight, ridiculous.  
Tristan: You sure your papa won’t be able to track this.  
Azrael: Relax Tristan, I covered my tracks.  
Tristan: Why isn’t Jackyl you know, buying these instead?  
Azrael: Why should he have to just because he’s the dominant partner, both of us should be prepared.  
Tristan: Are you sure you really want to do this?  
Azrael: Of course, I mean we love each other we’ve been committed to each other for a long time now we’re ready.  
Tristan: It’s just you said your guy’s relationship was amazing without sex. Then Phoenix...  
Azrael: This has nothing to do with Phoenix.  
Tristan: I just don’t want you too regret this later. It’s a big deal for both of you.  
Azrael: And what you even know about it anyway you’ve never even been on a date before.  
Tristan: Ok, whatever, I should get going.  
(Tristan grabs his things and leaves. Azrael turns back to his communication device. He hesitates when ordering the condoms but ends up sending the order in the end.)  
Advanced technology   
(Edge is trying to find information for his project but isn’t finding any relevant information.)  
Edge: This is useless  
Tobias: Is something wrong?  
Edge: Yes, there’s tons of information on how to hunt cook and make art with fistrich byproducts but little to know information actually about them.  
Tobias: Can I try?  
Edge: Sure see if you have any better luck muddling through this than me.  
(Tobias types in a few things and finds a bunch of biography sites.)  
Edge: How did you do that?  
Tobias: it’s all about keywords.  
Daydream  
(They accidentally brush their hands together.)  
Edge: Tobias...  
End of daydream  
(Edge hits the table)  
Edge: Tobias! If we are going to do this project together I need you to pay attention.  
Tobias: Sorry, I am.  
(Edge rolls his eyes and gets to work on their project.)  
Edge: Oh, here we go this site is perfect it has lots of facts about cross species and a whole section on fistrich.  
(Tobias looks bored.)  
Cut to hall  
Azrael walks past Tristan.  
Azrael: Hey, I need in there (meaning his locker, Jackyl is leaning against it.)  
Jackyl: So do you still want to give me that anniversary present tonight?  
(Phoenix approaches them)  
Phoenix: Hey Azrael, so for rehearsal tomorrow. You don’t have to come, we can handle it if you have something else to do.  
Azrael: What would I want to do besides my English assignment?  
Phoenix: Well the scene is all about me and Jackyl. You only have like two lines that I am sure you know by now so you don’t have to wait around with us, but it’s up to you.  
(Phoenix leaves)  
Azrael: I am absolutely ready to give you your anniversary gift tonight.  
(Azrael leaves)  
Hall  
Edge: Alright guys let’s go watch that documentary Tobias has.  
(Luca comes up to them.)  
Luca: Edge, I have on my schedule for today that you were going to help proof the paper today. You do still plan to don’t you?  
Edge: Oh yeah. (To the others) I won’t be gone more than an hour promise.  
(Edge leaves with Luca. Malik waves goodbye. Tobias stares after them. Jace waves his hand in Tobias’s face. Tobias shoos Jaces hand away. They leave. Jace puts on his hat.)  
Jace: Finally.  
Klein house  
(Azrael walks in the door and sees her papa is still home.)  
Azrael: Papa what are you doing here.  
Kasey: Well, I am pretty sure I live here.  
Azrael: Yes, but I thought you were going to go watch Jensens band play tonight.  
Kasey: I am, but I had to come home first to dress myself up so I look gorgeous tonight.  
(There is a knock at the door. Kasey goes to get it.)  
Azrael: I’ll get it.  
Kasey: Ok.  
(He goes outside. There is a delivery robot there with a package.)  
Robot: Package for you.  
Azrael: Thanks  
(He takes the package and uses his communication device to confirm payment. As he waits for the robot to confirm, you see Kasey checking his face in the mirror. Azrael comes back in.)  
Kasey: Hey, what do you got there?  
Azrael: Oh, nothing just human stuff.  
Kasey: What kind of human stuff? I am human.  
Azrael: Papa...  
Kasey: Okay, Okay.  
Store:   
(Jackyl goes in the store to buy condoms.)  
Slade: Come on man, there’s nothing to be nervous about it’s just synthetic skin.  
(They go to the check out dispenser)  
(Machine asks what size they want small medium or large or extra large. Jackyl embarrassed presses medium. The machine then asks if he wants regular or super sensitive. Jackyl is glancing around nervously as he presses regular. Then the machine asks what color he wants recommending red for some spice. Jackyl sighs and bangs his head and presses regular. The machine finally beeps and accepts his payment dispensing the condoms.)   
Klein house  
(Jackyl comes to the door and knocks. Azrael answers the door wearing an all black sports suit.)  
Jackyl: Hi  
Azrael: Hi  
They go inside  
Azrael’s room  
(They go inside and shut the door.)  
Jackyl: Okay...  
Azrael: Yeah.  
(They sit on the bed. Jackyl puts his bag down. He gets up and then sits back down again. They just sit there, not looking at each other, so you can tell they’re nervous.)  
Devinee middle  
Luca: You sure my editorial on school hygiene and bacteria breeding isn’t too long.  
Edge: I am sure.  
Luca: Good, so do you want to grab something to drink on the way home  
Edge: No, actually I forgot.  
Luca: What did you forget? I hope it wasn’t something for the holo paper.  
Edge: No, Silver asked me to help him after school, so I gotta go bye.  
Luca: Ok, see you tomorrow then or as they say in Falerian: “oda enam.”  
RaAdvanced technology   
(Silver is in there working on his project. Edge comes in.)  
Edge: Singing sloths? Not exactly endangered.  
Silver: So, Mr. Sternshine didn’t say they had to be.  
Edge: No your absolutely right, he didn’t say that. But if I may ask why singing sloths?  
Silver: I used to have one when I lived with my parents, Charlene.  
Edge: What happened to her?  
Silver: I had to leave her. My brothers building doesn’t allow pets.  
Edge: You must miss her.  
Silver: She was sorta dumb, you know? She only knew one song that she song over and over and she didn’t get half the words to it right anyway, but yeah I miss her a lot.  
Azrael’s room  
(Azrael and Jackyl are laying down on his bed kissing when Azrael gets up.)  
Jackyl: What’s wrong, Azrael?  
Azrael: I just need to use the restroom real quick, I’ll be right back.  
(He goes in the hall and stands outside the door.)  
Azrael: Come on, Az, man up. You can do this, just man up.  
(He goes back in the room.)  
Azrael: Sorry about that.  
Jackyl: Az, what’s going on.  
Azrael: I can’t do this Jackyl. I am sorry but I can’t. Maybe somebody like Phoenix can...  
Jackyl: What was that? About Phoenix?  
Azrael: Maybe he’s the one for you.  
Jackyl: What yo think because of this Aztel play we’re doing I want to be with Phoenix?  
Azrael: He’s ready for this. He’s done this, but I am not.  
Jackyl: Good, because honestly I don’t think I am either.  
(Azrael 

Outside Malik’s  
(Tobias and Jace are sitting outside. Malik comes outside and sits down.)  
Tobias: I can’t believe Edge didn’t show.  
Malik: He’s probably still at school. You know Luca can go on and on.  
Jace: Yeah, well Edge is lucky. That had to be the most boring show I’ve ever seen in my entire life.  
Tobias: He would of liked it.  
(Tobias leaves.)  
Klein house  
(Tobias is going upstairs. He opens Azrael’s door.)  
Tobias: Az, I am home.  
(When he opens the door, Azrael and Jackyl are pelting each other with the condoms.  
Azrael: Oh, Tobias wow your home early. We are just...  
Jackyl: Horsing around.  
Azrael: Yup, throwing random things at each other.  
Tobias: I am not an idiot you know I know what these are. (Picks one up of the floor.) Better Pick all these condoms up before dad and Kasey get home. I am going to my room. Oh, and Jackyl, humans are not worth it, trust me.  
(Tobias shuts the door. Azrael and Jackyl start laughing. Jackyl lightly throws one on Azrael’s face.)  
Azrael: Ow! (Jackyl takes one and gets a holo pen.) What are you writing?  
Jackyl: A message of love.  
Azrael: Oh, that reminds me. (Gives him his gift) if you don’t like it I can return it.  
Jackyl: No it’s absolutely perfect love.  
Azrael: I am glad babe.  
(They hug and kiss)  
Hall  
(Malik and Tobias are walking when Edge shows up.)  
Edge: Hey guys sorry about last night.  
Tobias: Luca talk your ear off?  
Edge: No, I ran in to Silver and we started talking. He was telling me about this singing sloth he used to have and...  
Tobias: So you didn’t even bother coming by or calling and letting us know?  
Edge: Sorry, I didn’t know it was such a big deal.  
Tobias: Real friends come when they say they will.  
(Tobias leaves)  
Edge: What’s his problem?  
Malik: He has a major crush on you, duh.  
Edge: Tobias?  
Another part of the hall  
(Jackyl’s at his locker. Slade walks up to him.)  
Slade: So, how’d it go?  
(Jackyl shrugs)  
Slade: Oh, man so you guys didn’t get to?  
Jackyl: We were so close and then his Devinee brother came home early totally killed the mood.  
Slade: That sucks, want me to teach him a lesson  
(Jackyl shakes his head and says “nah” before walking away.)  
Tristan and Azrael   
(Tristan is at his locker. Azrael approaches.)  
Azrael: Hey, about what I said yesterday. I shouldn’t have said that. I know you meant well. I was nervous and took it out on you even though that’s not an excuse.  
Tristan: Its fine.  
Azrael: I am sorry Tristan. Really I am. Anyway Jackyl really liked his present.  
Tristan: So you guys didn’t end up actually doing it?  
Azrael: No, I couldn’t it wasn’t right. I am not ready.  
Tristan: Was Jackyl understanding?  
Azrael: Yeah completely understanding. It wasn’t right for him either. He’s a wonderful potential mate really.  
End


End file.
